Contrat sur tête
by Shali-83
Summary: Yassen Gregorvich ne s'attendait pas à cette visite nocturne. A nouveau, sa vie va basculer mais pas forcément en mal ? Fic revue et corrigée.
1. Chapter 1

**.: Contrat sur tête :.**

**Chapitre 01**

**Auteur :** Shali

**Rating :** de G à PG-13

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Alex Rider_ appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz.

**Note :** L'histoire se passe après "Stormbraker" et inclut le personnage de John Rider.

Il s'agit de la fic publiée il y a longtemps ici que j'ai retravaillé et corrigée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant.

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Je vais divorcer, souffla John. »

Il était allongé sur le lit aux draps froissés par leurs ébats, la tête sur le torse de Yassen. Son amant posa sa main sur sa joue et lui releva le visage, le regard inquisiteur.

« Divorcer ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que cette situation te convenait...

\- Oui... et non. »

Le blond soupira et s'installa en position assise, le dos contre le coussin, et se passa une main sur le visage. C'était la première fois que Yassen le voyait apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, soucieux de l'avenir du couple étrange qu'ils formaient. Le Russe prit place à côté de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur la peau dénudée.

« Nous sommes mariés depuis quatre ans et je ne la vois qu'une fois voire deux maximum par an. Et ici... ce n'est pas encore fini. Elle a besoin d'un mec qui soit là pour elle et le bébé, pas d'un type qui risque sa vie toutes les deux secondes quelque part dans le monde. Ça sera mieux pour elle et... pour Alex. »

Yassen ne disait rien, il se contentait d'écouter son ancien professeur.

« Ils seront mieux sans moi, continua l'Anglais d'une voix calme. Elle est encore jeune, elle pourra refaire sa vie. Alex n'est qu'un bébé... il ne verra pas forcément la différence. »

Laisser partir son fils qu'il aimait tant, le rayon de soleil de sa vie comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Le donner à un autre. John était quelqu'un de fort, de très fort, pensa Yassen.

« Et toi ? Tu feras quoi _après_ ?

\- Si tu veux toujours de moi, murmura John en tournant son visage vers lui. Je voudrais vivre avec toi, faire enfin tous ces projets fous dont on parlait. »

Yassen sourit tendrement. Il avait toujours espéré que ce choix arrive. Au début de leur relation, il avait eu du mal à être « l'autre » mais il s'y était habitué. Maintenant, John choisissait et il voulait être avec lui. Le Russe était content mais quelque part, il doutait : John le choisissait-il parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec Helen et Alex ?

« Ce n'est pas un choix par défaut ? demanda Yassen avec hésitation, le cœur battant fort. »

John soupira et secoua négativement la tête. Il embrassa tendrement Yassen avant de le pousser sur le dos, se mettant au-dessus de lui.

« Non. Je veux construire ce qu'il me reste de vie avec toi.

\- Et si on crève demain ?

\- Eh bien, on aura bien vécu, dit John en haussant des épaules.

\- C'est vrai. »

Yassen sourit avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il l'embrassa en frissonnant et pensa avec délice que cet homme qu'il aimait et qui l'excitait lentement avec ses caresses, serait à lui et rien qu'à lui désormais. C'était mal d'être égoïste alors qu'il lâchait sa famille, son bébé à peine né... mais là, il voulait juste en profiter. Pour une fois dans sa sombre vie, il voulait avoir un peu plus de bonheur.

Le Russe se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur, le cœur battant et la bouche sèche. Encore ce rêve ou plutôt ce souvenir ? Il se passa une main sur le visage et lâcha un lourd soupir pour faire retomber la pression.

Un goût amer le submergea : John était mort une semaine après cette nuit-là. Il était allé voir Helen pour lui dire. Bien sûr, elle avait mal accusé le coup mais ils avaient discuté, longuement, et le cœur lourd, elle avait signé les papiers. Ils devaient prendre l'avion pour la France afin qu'elle change de vie et que Scorpia ne vienne pas les trouver, le bébé et elle. Mais Alex était tombé malade, il ne pouvait pas le prendre alors la jeune femme l'avait laissé à la nounou, il les rejoindrait dans quelques jours.

Puis le drame était arrivé. Yassen frissonna violemment. C'était encore douloureux bien que cela fasse quatorze ans. Une bombe avait été posée dans l'avion qui avait explosé à peine vingt minutes après le décollage, tombant dans la campagne anglaise comme un oiseau abattu en plein vol. C'était Julia qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il avait fait de gros efforts pour ne pas craquer devant elle mais une fois dans sa chambre, ses jambes s'étaient dérobées et il avait pleuré. Jamais il ne pleurait, sauf pour John.

Yassen était alors devenu l'héritier de John Rider, le grand John, l'homme de haute morale malgré leur travail, le meilleur des agents que Scorpia ait compté dans ses rangs. Le Russe s'était montré à la hauteur de son mentor et certains disaient qu'il l'avait même dépassé.

Mais Yassen avait enquêté pour connaître la vérité sur la mort de son amant. Il était persuadé que Julia était derrière tout ça, qu'elle _savait_. Oh oui, il n'avait jamais su comment mais il était sûr que Julia savait que John était un agent du MI-6 et qu'il les avait doublé.

Le russe avait continué sa carrière jusqu'à l'opération _Stormbreaker_ où il était tombé sur la nouvelle recrue du MI-6, Alex Rider. Ça lui avait fait un choc : Ian Rider, le frère cadet de John, était mort depuis peu que le neveu prenait la suite à peine âgé de quatorze ans. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en le mettant en garde mais à son regard noir, Yassen sut que ce gamin était comme son père : tenace et doué, trop doué.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Tout en posant les mains sur le lavabo, il se regarda dans la glace. Quatorze années s'étaient écoulées et pourtant, cela faisait toujours aussi mal. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de boire un peu. Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira lentement et se força à oublier. Il avait encore besoin de dormir un peu.

Il allait se recoucher quand on frappa doucement à la porte. Il fronça des sourcils, méfiant et regarda le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il était trois heures du matin, personne ne connaissait cette planque, alors qui était-ce ?

Il attrapa son flingue caché sous son oreiller et le tint dans son dos. Il marcha vers la porte, sur ses gardes. Si c'était un assassin, il n'agirait pas de cette manière, pensa Yassen. Alors qui ?

Il retira la sécurité sur l'arme et le tint serré derrière lui. De son autre main, il ouvrit la porte, lentement.

« Il est trois heures du matin, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voul-... »

Il s'arrêta, incapable de finir sa phrase alors qu'il regardait l'homme devant lui : grand, une bonne carrure, des cheveux courts et blonds, un regard bleu perçant. Impossible. Il se frotta les yeux alors que tout son corps se mit à trembler. Il devait halluciner, être toujours dans son rêve. Oui, c'était sans doute ça.

« Salut, souffla l'inconnu en russe. »

C'était sa voix pourtant. Légèrement grave, un accent typiquement anglais qui revenait quand il était trop nerveux et ces lèvres qu'il connaissait si bien. Il fit un pas en arrière, incapable d'avoir une autre réaction.

« J-John ? réussit-il à souffler.

\- Je peux entrer ? Il fait froid dans le couloir. »

Yassen avala difficilement mais hocha la tête. L'homme entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit.

« Rien n'a changé ici.

\- Co-comment ? »

Il recula jusqu'au canapé pour s'y asseoir, ses jambes le lâchèrent à peine l'eut-il touché. L'arme glissa au sol et Yassen fixa cet homme d'un air médusé. C'était impossible, se répétait le russe. Il suivit des yeux son invité et le regarda s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de lui comme par le passé.

« J'étais... aux toilettes quand l'avion a explosé, commença John. Ça m'a protégé du gros de la bombe mais Helen est morte sur le coup. »

Il se tut deux secondes avant de serrer ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

« J'étais légèrement conscient quand un pompier m'a retrouvé, commença par raconter l'anglais. Apparemment j'ai réussi à lui articuler une phrase suffisamment intelligible pour qu'il me prenne en charge sans prévenir le MI-6 mais j'ai perdu rapidement connaissance et je suis resté dix ans dans le coma avant de me réveiller, complètement perdu. Je ne bougeais plus, ne parlais plus, bref un vrai handicapé.

\- Pourquoi... tu m'as pas fait appeler ? demanda Yassen la gorge nouée.

\- Ça fait à peine deux semaines que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. J'ai passé trois ans à faire de la rééducation à réapprendre à me servir de mes membres et à vivre normalement. »

Il sourit doucement à Yassen. Ce dernier encaissait l'histoire sans rien dire. C'était inimaginable : John était là, devant lui, vivant. Il se leva sans faire attention et s'agenouilla devant son ancien professeur. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du blond et il se serra contre lui, incapable de parler, le cœur battant trop fort. John glissa ses bras autour de lui et le serra fortement, fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

\- Si je n'étais pas allé voir Helen, je-

\- Ils t'auraient quand même tué.

\- Yassen... »

John resserra son étreinte et étouffa un sanglot contre la peau de celui qui avait était son élève, son ami, son confident et son amant. A son réveil, on lui avait raconté qu'il avait eu un accident grave dix ans auparavant. Les gens avaient un peu oublié l'accident d'avion mais le pompier, Peter MacLan, venait toujours le voir chaque année. Ce dernier avait pu lui apporter quelques explications – enfin de ce qu'il avait pu glaner à l'époque – et lui en faire part. Le crash passait pour un accident mais John _savait_ que ce n'était pas le cas. Scorpia devait être dans le coup.

Tout en faisant le deuil de sa défunte épouse, John se demanda où était Alex. En fouillant grâce à internet, il découvrit que son fils était toujours en vie et vivait dans la banlieue londonienne. C'était des coupures de presse des écoles où le garçon avait été scolarisé que le père put admirer les traits de son fils si semblables aux siens à son âge. Ian, son jeune frère, était apparemment devenu son tuteur légal et cela le rassura grandement. Et Yassen ? John essaya de trouver des informations sur son jeune amant mais rien. Oh bien sûr, c'était normal : aucun tueur à gages ne s'aventurait à ouvrir une page web pour embellir son image. Yassen était un bon à l'époque et il était la discrétion même. Le retrouver ne serait pas facile surtout que l'ancien agent devait s'habituer à toutes ces nouvelles technologies.

Puis l'ancien infiltré commença sa rééducation. Il avait un but : retrouver Yassen et Alex. Il en avait bavé et pas mal souffert parce que l'explosion lui avait laissé des séquelles comme cette cicatrice sur le dos, cette peau brûlée. Il avait tenu bon parce qu'il était un battant, parce qu'il voulait retrouver Yassen.

Et maintenant, ce dernier était dans ses bras. Il l'entendit renifler doucement, cachant qu'il pleurait ou essayait de ne pas pleurer. John lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre. Il était là maintenant.

« Et... Alex ? osa-t-il demander. Tu as des nouvelles, Ian... peut-être que vous êtes en relation pour le petit ? »

Yassen, se détacha un peu, releva le visage et le fixa.

« Tu ne vas pas être content... »

John fronça des sourcils.

« Après la mort de Ian, Blunt est venu le débaucher et Alex a fini la mission de ton frère. Et il est doué... trop doué pour son âge. Il semble être comme toi mais en plus fouille-merde. »

Il vit les muscles de sa gorge se tendre. Il était en colère et il y avait de quoi.

« Comment... Ian est mort ?

\- Je l'ai tué, avoua platement Yassen en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Un contrat sur sa tête.

\- Au moins, tu ne me le caches pas, répondit John en souriant tristement.

\- Ça servirait à rien et je n'aime pas te mentir.

\- Pour Alex... je veux faire quelque chose... il n'a pas à entrer dans le milieu. Il n'a que quatorze ans. »

John soupira lourdement. Helen était morte, Ian aussi... il ne lui restait qu'Alex et Yassen.

« Tu restes un peu ? demanda Yassen. »

John hocha de la tête avant de lever les mains pour lui caresser les joues.

« Je-je reste quelques jours avant d'aller m'installer à la campagne, avoua John. Je peux pas trop me montrer pour le moment même si on me croit mort.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu viendrais avec moi ? Je sais que tu as des contrats mais... enfin je suis là et j'aimerai qu'on reprenne où on s'était arrêté, que tu viennes vivre avec moi là-bas.

\- Et mon travail ?

\- Moi, je t'attendrai comme une femme attend son petit mari qui rentre du travail ? demanda John. »

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de rire.

« Je te vois mal faire la femme, se moqua Yassen, l'air taquin.

\- Bon alors disons que je serais ton gentil mec qui t'attendrait à la maison pour le repas du soir ? »

Le russe posa ses mains sur celles de John et ferma les yeux. Elles étaient si chaudes, encore un peu calleuses, un peu abîmées aussi par l'explosion mais c'était les siennes.

« Je peux réfléchir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je-je peux t'embrasser ?

\- T'as pas besoin de le demander... »

Yassen sourit, amusé. Il frissonna violemment quand les lèvres de John s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Là il sut que le blond était bien auprès de lui et que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il soupira de bien être, enroulant à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

« On peut... aller dans le lit, soupira-t-il avec un sourire coquin. »

Les lèvres le firent à nouveau taire et sans même sans rendre compte, il se retrouva sous la couette, John se pressant contre lui alors qu'ils commençaient à se caresser avec faim. Cela faisait quatorze ans que le russe se réveillait avec un goût amer dans la bouche après un rêve où John serait là, dans ses bras, à lui faire l'amour comme avant. Cette nuit-là, ça ne serait pas un rêve et à son réveil, il se sentirait bien.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**.: Contrat sur tête :.**

**Chapitre 02**

**Auteur :** Shali

**Rating :** de G à PG-13

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Alex Rider_ appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz.

**Note :** Spoilers pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient lu ou vu que _Stormbreaker_ puisque cette histoire se centre autour d'une certaine personne (d'où une certaine liberté sur la base).

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait trois jours que John Rider vivait dans le petit appartement de Yassen Gregorovich. Cela avait été une de leurs nombreuses planques et cela leur rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Quand le russe ne travaillait pas – il réceptionnait, enregistrait et convoyait des armes sous le nez du MI-6 – les deux hommes passaient leur temps restant ensemble à rattraper les moments perdus.

Ce matin-là, Yassen ne travaillait pas et il avait promis au blond de l'accompagner pour voir la maison qu'il avait trouvé. Ses comptes cachés à l'étranger avaient pas mal aidé à acquérir le bien immobilier.

Le Russe souriait doucement en regardant le blond dormir. Il s'était souvent demandé depuis trois jours si la présence de John était un rêve, une hallucination mais chaque matin, il pouvait constater que non. Il y avait ce bel homme dans son lit, dormant paisiblement. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Son coeur n'était finalement pas dicté que par l'argent... et n'avait surtout pas pu oublié son amour disparu. En fait, il n'avait jamais pu faire le deuil de sa disparition, il l'avait juste enfoui en lui et avait fermé son cœur.

Un bras s'enroula sur sa taille et le rapprocha du corps chaud de John. Il frissonna au souffle de son amant sur sa peau alors que ses mains se glissaient sur sa nuque et son bras.

« Va falloir te lever, murmura Yassen.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu es pire qu'une bouillotte.

\- Hum... je sais. »

Yassen le poussa sur le dos et le regarda en se mettant au-dessus de lui.

« Allez, lève-toi !

\- Je vais inviter Alex à venir à la maison, lâcha John en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Je veux le voir, lui parler, lui expliquer, lui dire pour le MI-6...

\- Tu es vraiment suicidaire, se plaignit Yassen.

\- Oh tu le savais pas encore ? rit John. »

Yassen le tapa sur le torse avant de se lever. John fit de même en grondant avant de se frotter la tête. Il posa les pieds par terre et soupira. La veille, il était allé à l'école d'Alex, incognito. C'était la sortie des classes, il l'avait guetté. Une tête blonde était apparue et son coeur s'était arrêté de battre quelques secondes. John l'avait suivi jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent arrive à son vélo. L'adulte était resté là, debout à le regarder partir. C'était son fils, son seul fils et il avait quatorze ans maintenant, bientôt quinze. Il voulait le voir, se faire connaître et rattraper le temps perdu. Il espérait juste que cela se passerait bien.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Le blond entra dans la salle de bain. Elle n'était pas bien grande, tout comme l'appartement, mais suffisamment pour tous les deux. Après tout, ils avaient déjà vécu dans des endroits beaucoup plus exigus.

Il alluma l'eau et commença à se mouiller. Il attrapa ensuite le gel douche. Il frissonna quand un petit courant d'air frais courut sur sa peau. La porte de la salle de bain se referma et on tira le rideau de douche.

« Je peux ?

\- Hum. »

Yassen sourit en attrapant le gel douche. Il regardait le dos meurtri de John. La peau avait brûlée, elle ressemblait à une vieille fripe, pire encore, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. I avait toujours connu John avec des cicatrices et cela le rendait sexy à ses yeux. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque avant de lui laver le dos.

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? demanda John en frissonnant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mon dos.

\- Non, pas spécialement. Ça te fait juste une cicatrice en plus.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Pourquoi? »

John tourna la tête et lui sourit. Yassen avait les mains sur son dos. Au début John avait eu du mal mais il s'était résigné comme pour toutes ses autres cicatrices.

« Parce que je pourrais revenir avec un bras en moins que cela ne te gênerait pas ni te ferait partir.

\- Ouais enfin, ça dépend quel bras aussi...

\- Ah oui ? demanda le blond surpris de cette réponse.

\- Même si tu es ambidextre, tu es très doué avec ta main droite, répondit Yassen avec un petit sourire en coin. »

John le regarda, médusé, avant d'éclater de rire. Il secoua la tête et traita Yassen d'imbécile. Ce dernier sourit, amusé de sa réponse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Trois heures et demi plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la campagne anglaise, au Nord-Est de Londres. La maison était une vieille auberge réhabilitée. Il y avait la maison principale, assez vaste – deux cent mètres carrés avait lâché John. Elle était composé d'un grand salon et salle à manger. La cuisine était séparée par un simple comptoir en vieilles pierres avec un plan de travail solide. Il y avait quatre grandes chambres, chacune équipée d'une salle de bain privée et d'une terrasse. Une dernière salle était un grand bureau avec un coin billard.

La décoration était d'un très bon goût, classique mais avec une touche de moderne. Un mélange assez intéressant selon John. Yassen s'en fichait complètement pour dire vrai, pour lui un vieux studio était largement suffisant tant qu'il y avait un lit, une douche et une kitchenette.

Le jardin était également impressionnant. C'était plus un domaine qu'un jardin. Si l'entrée était simple et accueillante, l'arrière de la maison possédait une dalle en Bavière avec des bacs à fleurs de toute beauté, bien entretenus. Une immense piscine de vingt mètres sur neuf selon les dires de John, orientée plein Sud et pouvant être recouverte éclairée l'endroit. Et des arbres, partout sur la propriété. Un domaine vert et luxuriant. Yassen pouvait distinguer une petite garçonnière cachée entre ces arbres.

« C'est un atelier, lui indiqua son amant.

\- Eh bien, quelle maison incroyable. Et tu veux rester ici ?

\- Oui, avec toi si tu le souhaites.

\- Je sais pas si je pourrais me faire à cette vie de campagne.

\- Entre deux missions, tu pourrais bien venir te reposer là, souffla John en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

Le russe se mit à rire en le traitant d'idiot.

Il y avait une ou deux personnes s'occupant de la maison quand ils étaient arrivés, pareil dans le jardin. John les avait salués, ils avaient été étonnés mais une fois présentés, chacun retourna à sa tache.

« Je pense m'y installer dès ce week-end, indiqua-t-il.

\- Je finis mon contrat samedi...

\- Tu veux le passer ici ?

\- Je peux essayer, répondit le russe. Et pour... Alex ?

\- J'ai déjà ma petite idée. »

Avant de venir, ils avaient fait quelques courses pour le repas de midi. John se mit donc au fourneau pour le préparer pendant que Yassen le regardait faire, cela lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs.

« Il faut juste que je passe chez l'imprimeur quand on rentre.

\- Ah ? »

Mais John n'en dit pas plus et termina de faire sauter les légumes dans la poêle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Content de voir que la maison était en excellente état, John décida de rentrer plus tôt sur Londres pour réparer ses affaires. Yassen lui demanda de le laisser aux quais afin qu'il vérifie si ses ordres avaient bien été exécutés.

Avant de rentrer, le blond partit à la recherche d'un imprimeur. Il avait préparé le papier qui ferait venir Alex dans la maison de campagne. Bien sûr, il s'était au préalable renseigner sur les fréquentations de son fils pour inviter une seconde personne.

Une fois cela fait, il passa à la poste anglaise pour envoyer son pli. Il en profita pour se balader dans Londres, appréciant le temps gris de la journée. Le soir, il rentra chez Yassen et prépara le repas avec ce qu'il avait acheté.

Il resta longtemps à la fenêtre, regardant dehors. C'était étrange, il y avait encore deux semaines de cela, il était cloîtré dans ce centre de rééducation. A présent, il pouvait reprendre une vie normale ou presque puisqu'il lui fallait rester caché encore quelques temps. Ni le MI-6 ni Scorpia ne devaient savoir qu'il était vivant.

Il tourna la tête quand un bruit de clefs dans la serrure se fit entendre. Yassen rentrait. Il sourit sans bouger de sa place. Il y avait toujours Yassen. Quand il avait retrouvé sa trace après avoir galéré longtemps, son cœur avait fait un bon : son amant était encore en vie, quatorze ans après, et il n'avait pas été tué. Un miracle mais en même temps, il s'en était douté car Yassen était doué pour survivre.

« Tu rentres tôt.

\- Ouais, la livraison d'aujourd'hui a été plus rapide que prévu. Enfin je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, répondit Yassen en haussant des épaules.

\- Allez va prendre ta douche et on mange.

\- Je vais finir par m'habituer à ça, rit Yassen en retirant ses chaussures.

\- De ?

\- Que le repas soit fait quand j'arrive, d'avoir une maison chauffée et accueillante. C'est pas bon pour moi. »

John éclata de rire, ce qui tira un sourire à Yassen. Le blond s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de lui intimer l'ordre de filer sous la douche. John aussi commençait à prendre l'habitude de ça...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Avec un jour d'avance, vendredi, ils emménagèrent dans la demeure Rider enfin Crawford comme se faisait à présent appeler John. Yassen avait décidé de tenter l'expérience, c'était non sans compter les arguments irréfutables de John. Ils passèrent la journée à ranger et à mettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs affaires.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller demain ? s'inquiéta Yassen alors qu'ils dînaient sur la terrasse près de la piscine.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait longtemps que je me suis préparé à cette rencontre. »

Il sentit la main de Yassen sur la sienne et sourit avant de la serrer doucement.

« Et pour moi ? osa demander le russe. Après tout, j'ai tué Ian.

\- Advienne que pourra.

\- Je veux bien mais... je suis celui qui l'a rendu orphelin de famille en tuant ton frère et... je partage ton lit, ça va faire beaucoup en plus de te retrouver. Tu es sûr que je peux rester ?

\- Oui, définitivement sûr. »

John leva leurs mains et déposa un baiser sur celle de son amant. Il ferma les yeux et la frotta contre sa joue.

« Il doit tout savoir, il saura tout.

\- Et s'il n'accepte pas ? Tu seras malheureux...

\- Eh bien, cela voudra dire qu'on ne devait pas se revoir. Mais je sais que tout se passera bien.

\- Ouais... sois pas trop sûr quand même. »

John rit doucement avant d'embrasser à nouveau la main de Yassen puis ils finirent leur repas dans le calme. Ce soir, ils feraient l'amour dans leur nouvelle chambre et John se fit plus tendre et doux qu'à l'accoutumé mais ils étaient si bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alex et Sabina regardaient l'entrée de la maison où ils étaient invités à passer le week-end. Deux jours plus tôt, Alex Rider, jeune collégien de quatorze ans, avait reçu deux invitations apparemment gagnées par tirage au sort de l'adresse postale des gens. Le garçon avait longuement hésité, pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège d'une quelconque organisation mais Sabina l'avait vite convaincu, lui disant que l'endroit était fort joli. Et puis ce n'était que pour deux jours, que pouvait-il bien leur arriver ? Jack elle-même avait encouragé le garçon à y aller. Cela lui ferait du bien et puis, il y avait tout un tas d'activités intéressantes à faire dans ce bout de campagne anglaise.

La voiture venait à peine de les déposer et ils restèrent un moment devant la porte avant de sonner. Un homme les invita à entrer et leur fit traverser la maison jusqu'à la terrasse derrière. Les deux jeunes gens étaient admiratifs devant la beauté de la demeure même s'ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils feraient du week-end, la lettre n'avait rien dit de plus qu'un séjour offert dans un cottage, au vert, loin de la civilisation.

« On va passer deux jours de rêves, murmura Sabina, excitée, à son collègue.

\- Trop fort.

\- Monsieur va vous recevoir.

\- Monsieur ? s'étonna le garçon.

\- Oui, il s'occupera de vous pendant votre séjour.

\- Ah... »

L'homme les laissa devant la piscine. Les adolescents regardèrent partout. C'était magnifique et la déception d'être sous la garde d'un adulte passa très vite. Sabina fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de la piscine où un homme nageait.

« Regarde ! appela-t-elle en se tournant vers Alex. »

Le blond s'approcha d'elle et fixa également l'homme. Les mouvements du nageur étaient fluides, il allait vite mais c'était beau à voir. Il n'y avait presque pas de projection d'eau alors qu'il faisait du crawl. Une fois arrivé au bout de la piscine, il sortit. Les deux jeunes gens le fixèrent avec attention et ne manquèrent pas d'apercevoir son dos brûlé.

Sabina décocha un regard inquiet à Alex. Ce dernier lui sourit en haussant des épaules. Ils décidèrent d'aller saluer l'homme. Ils aperçurent alors un second en train de lire sur un transat un peu plus loin. Alex ne vit rien que le gros livre.

L'homme qui nageait plus tôt avait une imposante carrure et rien que de dos, il impressionna les enfants.

« Bonjour, fit Sabina d'une voix enjouée. »

L'homme posa la serviette sur ses épaules, attendant deux secondes avant de se retourner en fixant Alex.

« Bonjour, dit-il en regardant son fils.

\- Je- »

Personne n'osa parler, le temps était comme suspendu alors que père et fils se regardaient. Sabina retint son souffle alors que l'homme en face d'elle ressemblait à Alex mais avec une vingtaine d'années en plus. Qui était-ce ?

Alex, lui, sentit son cœur battre plus vite, le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds alors que cet inconnu était le même que celui sur les photos de ses parents décédés.

« Qui-qui êtes-vous ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Tu le sais très bien, Alex ? répondit John avec un sourire doux. »

Le jeune homme tâtonna en arrière pour trouver quelque chose pour prendre appui. Il ne trouva qu'un transat sur lequel il se laissa tomber, ses jambes étaient incapable de le soutenir davantage. Devant lui, un homme se tenait debout et il savait que c'était son père. Il se sentait mal d'un coup.

« Je-je me sens pas bien...

\- Alex ? s'écria la jeune fille. »

Mais Alex tourna de l'œil et s'évanouit.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**.: Contrat sur tête :.**

**Chapitre 03**

**Auteur :** Shali

**Rating :** de G à PG-13

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Alex Rider_ appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz.

**Note :** Spoilers pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient lu ou vu que _Stormbreaker_ puisque cette histoire se centre autour d'une certaine personne (d'où une certaine liberté sur la base).

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand il se réveilla, Alex ne reconnut pas la pièce. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, ça il en était certain et c'était trop chic à son goût. Puis il se souvint de l'invitation gagné pour un week-end dans une belle maison. Il y avait convié Sabina et arrivé là bas, il avait rencontré un homme, son portrait craché avec plus de vingt ans de plus. Son… père.

Le choc lui avait fait perdre conscience. Quoi de plus normal quand on rencontre son père sensé être mort depuis quatorze ans mais, quelque part dans son cœur, Alex se mit à espérer : sa mère était peut-être en vie elle aussi ? Il se leva bien vite mais ferma les yeux alors que sa tête tournait.

Des questions, des milliers de questions lui assaillaient l'esprit. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Il descendit l'escalier avec un peu d'hésitation et d'excitation. Un concerto de piano résonnait dans la pièce, un grand salon très joliment décoré. Il chercha des yeux son amie tout en marchant vers la porte fenêtre.

« Sabina ? appela-t-il.

\- Elle est dans la piscine, lui répondit-on. »

Alex se tendit imperceptiblement à cette voix, grave, un léger accent russe, impossible à oublier. Il tourna la tête avec lenteur pour trouver Yassen Gregorovich en short et en chemisette à manches courtes debout, à deux mètres de lui ; il tenait un gros livre en main. Alex déglutit difficilement et sentit la colère monter. Qu'est-ce que cet homme faisait là ? Et soudain, il répéta ses paroles… dans la piscine.

Il poussa brutalement Yassen en passant à côté de lui pour se précipiter vers l'étendue d'eau. Il s'arrêta en voyant Sabina, vivante, nager comme un poisson dans l'eau. Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait eu si peur…

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda John qui avançait vers lui en boitant légèrement.

\- Si on considère que je retrouve mon père déclaré mort dans une maison chic et qu'il y a un assassin dans les parages… Oui, ça va très bien, et vous ? »

Son ton était mordant. John secoua doucement la tête.

« Viens t'asseoir un peu et mange un petit truc, on a des choses à se raconter.

\- Je pense aussi. Et c'est quoi la dernière surprise, ma mère qui arrive avec un immense gâteau ?

\- Oh cela serait si bien, dit tristement John. Mais malheureusement ta mère n'a pas eu la même chance que moi. Helen est morte dans l'explosion. »

Alex tourna son regard sur lui. Il sentait ses yeux commencer à le piquer mais il ne craquerait pas, pas devant lui. Cet homme était son père et il y avait dans ses yeux de la tristesse. Ils se ressemblaient énormément hormis les yeux : John les avait bleu comme le ciel et Alex noir, comme sa mère disait Ian en lui montrant des photos quand il était plus jeune.

De mauvaise grâce ou alors seulement feinte, il vint s'asseoir en face de son père à la table ronde sous un haut-vent de plantes entrelacées. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun ne sachant pas trop comment par où commencer. Yassen réapparut avec un plateau de jus de fruits. Il les posa en silence. John le fixait avec un sourire que son fils qualifiant de tendre. Les deux hommes se connaissaient à ne pas en douter. Le russe repartit s'installer sur le transat pour lire.

« Et lui, il fait quoi ici, le boy ? lâcha Alex comme un venin.

\- Pas tout à fait. »

John attrapa un verre de jus de fruits, à l'abricot et en but une gorgée avant de fermer les yeux.

« J'ai rencontré ta mère quand on était à la fac, elle faisait médecine, raconta-t-il. Ton oncle t'en a déjà parlé ?

\- Pas vraiment, il avait toujours un peu de mal à parler de vous. Ca avait l'air de le rendre triste, j'insistais jamais.

\- Hum... Après un bon cursus universitaire en droit et économie à Oxford, j'ai intégré l'armée où j'ai passé trois ans chez les paras d'Aldershot. »

Alex le fixait avec curiosité et une soif de savoir. Cet homme allait lui raconter ce qui faisait à Alex : un passé. Son oncle Ian lui en avait peu parlé et il avait vu la médaille militaire dans son tiroir. Ainsi donc son père avait officié dans l'un des plus brillants régiments de l'armée, un des plus difficiles après le S.A.S, un de ceux où l'on vous invite pour hauts faits d'armes.

« Après Goose Green en 1982, dans les Malouines, je suis rentré en Angleterre avec le grade de capitaine et j'ai épousé ta mère. Un très beau mariage. Elle était si belle que je suis resté figé devant elle. Les gars et surtout ton oncle se sont foutus de moi comme quoi j'étais un grand soldat mais une mauviette devant une femme. »

Alex ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette image. Il voyait très bien la scène. Son oncle lui avait montré une photo du mariage, de sa mère dans une somptueuse robe blanche avec voiles et son père dans la tenue d'apparat militaire Il les avait trouvé si beaux et si heureux.

« Vous êtes resté dans l'armée ?

\- Non, quelques temps après, le MI-6 nous a proposé d'intégrer leur rang. Nous c'était ton oncle Ian et moi. Ian était très doué aussi, surtout pour récolter des informations.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi… Blunt me donnait toutes sortes de missions allant de la simple récolte d'information en passant par l'infiltration et le contre-espionnage. J'avais droit à tout. Je crois que Madame Jones avait un faible pour moi, dit-il dans un murmure amusé en se penchant un peu vers Alex. »

Le garçon se mit à rire. Il voyait mal Madame Jones faire du gringue à John. D'après Ian, son père était le meilleur. Dans tout. Il tourna la tête et vit que Yassen les observait. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le russe ne retourne dans sa lecture.

« Il va être l'heure de manger, veux-tu m'aider ?

\- On peut continuer la discussion ?

\- Je préfère garder ça pour après le repas si tu le veux bien. C'est … la partie la plus délicate de l'histoire.

\- D'accord… »

John lui sourit avec douceur. Il était ravi de le revoir et il sentait en lui une insatiable curiosité. Yassen l'avait qualifié de « fouille-merde » mais pour John, c'était une vertu. Il se leva et tendit la main vers Alex. Il la posa sur sa joue et soupira doucement.

« J'avais peur de te voir, tant d'années…

\- Je veux tout savoir, souffla Alex avec un air sérieux.

\- Je te dirai tout. »

C'était comme un pacte scellé entre eux mais Alex trépignait, il voulait savoir maintenant pour ne plus se poser de questions. Il laissa son père préparer le repas et alla s'asseoir au bord de la piscine pour y mettre les pieds. Sabina s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

« Ca a l'air d'aller mieux, dit-elle en l'attrapant par les pieds.

\- Ouais. Je…

\- T'en fais pas. Je comprends bien tu sais. Quatorze ans que tu rêves de ta famille et là, d'un coup tu retrouves ton père. Ça doit pas être facile.

\- Non mais tu es là alors je suis pas tout seul.

\- Fiche-toi de moi, se plaignit-elle avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire tous les deux. Alors il t'a dit ?

\- Il préfère tout me raconter depuis le début. »

Sabina lui sourit doucement avant de l'arroser et de disparaître sous l'eau. La jeune fille ne semblait pas faire cas de la présence de l'assassin un peu plus loin, ni du fait que d'être ici était complètement surréaliste. Elle ne connaissait pas Yassen, c'était simplement la réponse.

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, John les appela pour le repas. Il se passa dans le calme, Alex hésitant à parler et assez mal à l'aise par la présence de l'assassin de son oncle. Sabina suivait l'exemple bien que des milliers de questions lui venaient à l'esprit.

Yassen se sentait aussi mal à l'aise, il se demandait si venir avait été une bonne chose. John lui souriait de temps à autre pour le rassurer mais pour Alex et le tueur à gages, ce repas était une chose complètement déplacée, presque une mascarade.

Quand le café arriva, Sabina s'excusa et retourna dans la piscine. De un, elle ne buvait pas de café et de deux, elle sentait être de trop à table. Alex était de plus en plus nerveux sur sa chaise. Son amie partit, il fixa son père avec noirceur.

« Vous savez qui est à côté de vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ça vous fait rien ? Il a tué mon oncle, votre propre frère et vous, vous lui lancez des œillades. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'un surpris et l'autre gêné.

« Tenez lui la main et embrassez le tant que vous y êtes ! lâcha Alex avec véhémence en se mettant debout. Ce… ce type est un assassin, un tueur et il a mis à mort la seule personne restante de ma famille.

\- Alex…

\- John… je vais vous laisser finir votre conversation, souffla Yassen en se levant apparemment touché par ces paroles véhémentes. »

Il ne voulait pas indisposer le jeune homme alors qu'il venait juste de retrouver son père. Aussi reprit-il son bouquin et monta dans la chambre pour lire. Une fois seuls, John soupira. Ça aussi, ça n'allait pas être facile à expliquer.

« Vous faites quoi avec ce type ? s'emporta Alex. C'est un assassin, c'est-

\- Celui avec qui je partage ma vie maintenant, le coupa John d'un ton sans équivoque. »

Alex le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche aussi. Il était incapable de parler. Son cœur rata un battement et il dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber.

« J'ai fait de nombreuses missions pour le MI-6 jusqu'à celle qui fut fatale à ta mère… j'avais tout juste une trentaine d'années quand j'ai accepté d'infiltrer Scorpia. Cette organisation criminelle qui m'a tout pris... »

John but une gorgée d'eau avant de s'installer au mieux.

« Je devais infiltrer et faire tomber Scorpia mais ça ne s'est pas totalement passé comme prévu. Jones et Blunt avaient brillamment construit ma couverture : j'avais été impliqué dans la mort d'un homme dans un bar. Ivre, je l'ai tué pendant la bagarre. Exit le héros de guerre que j'étais devenu avec les Malouines, j'ai été descendu en flèche par les journaux mais j'avais la sympathie du public. Ta mère était au courant de tout et jouer le jeu avec une telle force, elle était impressionnante. Nous n'avions pas de secret sur ma situation. »

Un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'attrape sa tasse de café entre les mains et ne reprenne un air sérieux. C'était la partie délicate et sombre de toute l'histoire. Et celle qu'Alex attendait le plus.

« J'aurais dû passer quatre ans en prison mais par relations interposées, je n'ai fait qu'un an. Cela faisait partie de ma couverture. On a feint une période creuse avec ta mère. J'étais au chômage, limogé par l'armée, c'était les années noires de notre couple. C'est quand ils m'ont senti au plus bas qu'ils sont venus me trouver.

\- Scorpia…

\- Ouais. Julia Rothman en personne. Une belle dame mais une veuve noire. Ne la croise jamais.

\- Et… après ?

\- Ils m'ont fait une proposition. Tout avait été orchestré par le MI-6 et Scorpia avait mis les pieds dedans. J'ai passé des tests et les résultats furent au-delà de leurs espérances. Ils m'ont engagé de suite.

\- Vous avez tué des gens alors…

\- Non, j'arrivais toujours à prévenir Jones pour truquer les meurtres. Il n'y a eu que deux réels morts, un mafieux et malheureusement une innocente, annonça John avec un regard désolé. »

Alex avala difficilement. Il avait l'impression que toute l'image qu'il s'était faite de ses parents était en train de disparaître, d'être réduite en fumée par les révélations de son père.

« Mais je préférai de loin être instructeur, reprit John. Je pouvais mieux espionner Scorpia. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Yassen. »

Il sourit doucement, amusé. Leur première rencontre avait été assez froide car le jeune homme n'était pas enclin à la discussion mais au fil du temps, il s'était ouvert et John avait découvert un jeune homme talentueux et adorable.

« Je menai de front deux vies… à Londres avec ta mère et à Scorpia avec Yassen.

\- Vous… étiez avec lui même marié avec ma mère ? s'étrangla Alex les mains tremblantes.

\- Oui. Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer mais j'aimais ces deux êtres plus que tout au monde et me savoir sans l'un ou l'autre me déchirait le cœur.

\- Vous trompiez ma mère avec un homme, siffla Alex. Avec un assassin ?

\- Oui et si elle le savait, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, souligna John en fixant son fils droit dans les yeux. Mais ça a commencé à se gâter pour moi là-bas. Julia s'était entichée de moi et puis… tu venais de naître. C'était trop dangereux pour ta mère et toi. »

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. C'était la partie délicate…

« J'ai demandé à ta mère de divorcer. »

Le verre que tenait Alex tomba au sol et éclata en mille morceaux.

« Tu n'étais qu'un bébé et ta mère était encore une belle jeune femme, elle pouvait refaire sa vie avec un homme présent pour elle et toi. Moi, même si je réussissais à quitter Scorpia, j'aurais dû me cacher. On ne quitte Scorpia que les jambes devant.

\- Vous vouliez nous abandonner ? répliqua froidement Alex.

\- Non enfin pas totalement. Il faut que tu comprennes, c'était devenu trop dangereux pour vous deux.

\- Je comprends oui ! Je comprends que vous nous écartiez de votre vie pour être avec votre assassin ! s'emporta le garçon.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises. »

Si Helen avait survécu, il serait malgré tout avec Yassen. Non pas que cela aurait été un mauvais choix car il aimait sincèrement le russe mais Alex avait raison d'une certaine manière.

« Elle a accepté ?

\- Oui. Elle comprenait mon point de vue mais elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle m'attendrait en France avec toi malgré tout. Mariés ou non, elle était ma femme et toi mon fils.

\- Vous seriez venus ?

\- Pas de suite… j'aurais attendu que ça se calme. »

La colère d'Alex semblait être retombée mais pas entièrement car ses yeux noirs brillaient toujours. Pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le raisonnement de son père mais demain peut-être.

« Et après ?

\- Il y a eu une affaire où avec ton oncle et Jones, nous avions simulé ma mort. Yassen était au courant, j'avais pleinement confiance en lui mais ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. J'ai dû être échangé contre un prisonnier que Scorpia avait fait, le fils d'un homme politique très important.

Le père soupira doucement. Il avait tout perdu à cause de cette affaire. Toutes ses chances de quitter Scorpia s'était envolées.

« Malgré tout ce que j'avais à perdre, j'avais le devoir d'aider ce garçon, répondit John. »

Alex baissa les yeux. Même si Ian ne parlait pas beaucoup de son frère, il avait dépeint à Alex un homme incroyablement bon et estimé, fort d'une haute morale et qui prenait très à cœur le fait d'oeuvrer pour protéger son pays.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai tout perdu... j'ai été abattu pour contrecarrer Scorpia mais Julia a compris que je l'avais doublé et quand on devait embarquer pour la France en convoi secret, l'avion a explosé.

\- Et moi ? On m'a dit que j'avais été malade.

\- Oui, une otite ou un truc dans le genre. On t'avait laissé à la nourrice et tu devais venir une fois guéri.

\- Mais ça s'est jamais fait…

\- Non, déplora John. Par un miracle étonnant, j'ai survécu à l'explosion et j'ai atterri dans un hôpital où je suis resté dix ans dans le coma. »

Il regarda son fils. Il avait les yeux de Helen, c'était indéniable et Yassen avait raison quand il le lui avait décrit : Alex avait le gêne Rider. Ian en avait fait un chouette garçon à la curiosité aiguisée et au caractère trempé. Seule la voie d'espion faisait tache au tableau.

« Et ces quatre dernières années, je les ai passées à faire de la rééducation pour reprendre ma vie et retrouver ceux qu'on m'a enlevé. Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire. »

Ces derniers mots firent réfléchir Alex. Son père l'avait retrouvé et il venait de lui raconter enfin l'histoire qui lui faisait défaut depuis tout petit. La grande question maintenant était : qu'allait-il faire ?

« Vous attendez quoi de moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien… enfin juste me faire peut-être une petite place dans ta vie. Je dois rester caché encore quelques temps mais je serais vraiment heureux de pouvoir te voir de temps en temps.

\- Je sais pas… vous savez, Blunt apparaît n'importe quand…

\- Je sais. C'est une habitude chez lui, rit John.

\- Je peux réfléchir ? Ça fait beaucoup à assimiler en même pas une journée.

\- Bien sûr. Prends ton temps, répondit John avec douceur. »

Il se leva et contourna la table pour s'arrêter devant Alex. Ce dernier ne sut pas pourquoi mais il se sentait intimidé. Son père était grand et il avait un charisme impressionnant. Il comprenait pourquoi les gens tombaient sous son charme.

Il se tendit brusquement, les yeux ouverts quand John le serra contre lui. Fébrile, il osa quand même l'entourer de ses bras. Étrangement, il se sentait bien là. C'était ça alors être dans les bras de son père ?

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça depuis ces quatre dernières années, avoua John dans un murmure.

\- Moi… je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait.

\- Et c'est bien ? demanda John le cœur battant.

\- Oui… »

Il sourit en caressant d'un geste tendre les cheveux de son fils.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant qu'Alex ne se détache, le rouge aux joues, en prétextant vouloir se baigner. John le laissa aller et sourit mais il restait quand même un sujet à aborder avec lui : Yassen, mais chaque problème à la fois.

A cette pensée, il décida d'aller trouver l'intéressé qui devait sans doute être encore plongé dans un roman de la taille d'un dictionnaire multilingue. Et il eut raison quand il le trouva allongé sur leur lit. Il resta un moment à le regarder. Yassen était allongé sur le matelas, un livre comme décrit par John dans les mains. Son regard bleu glacé bougeait au fil de la lecture, suivant les lignes. Sa bouche était légèrement pincée, lui donnant un air que le blond qualifiait d'adorable.

« Le conte papa Rider est terminé ? demanda Yassen en faisant revenir John à la réalité. »

Il entra dans la pièce et vint s'allonger à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Oui. Mais il a besoin de temps.

\- Normal.

\- Je lui ai dit pour nous.

\- Et ?

\- Va falloir que j'en discute un peu plus. Le sujet a été effleuré seulement. »

Il ferma les yeux alors que Yassen lui caressait les cheveux dans un geste tendre.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu étais inquiet ces derniers jours.

\- Hum. Je suis content de lui avoir dit la vérité. »

Il releva son visage et sourit à Yassen avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime.

\- Je sais, rit le russe.

\- Je sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là. J'ai beaucoup de chance.

\- Oh ça je te le fais pas dire, bouda-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. »

Il posa sa tête contre celle de John et reprit sa lecture alors que son amant restait contre lui. Il passerait quelques temps au calme avec son amant. Que cela soit Alex ou John, chacun des deux parties avaient beaucoup de choses à intégrer. Leur vie n'allait plus être la même.

En Europe du Sud, dans une base italienne, un verre éclata contre le mur alors que des images satellites montraient la résurrection de l'espion le plus talentueux qu'ils aient connu. Cela l'a mis en colère et des mots sortirent de sa bouche : « Faites lui payer sa trahison. ».


	4. Chapter 4

**.: Contrat sur tête :.**

**Chapitre 04**

**Auteur :** Shali

**Rating :** de G à PG-13

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Alex Rider_ appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz.

**Note :** Spoilers pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient lu ou vu que _Stormbreaker_ puisque cette histoire se centre autour d'une certaine personne (d'où une certaine liberté sur la base).

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alex avait essayé d'éviter au maximum le russe. Il ne supportait sa présence que pour le repas et il y avait encore deux repas et un petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne parte. Alors qu'il se servait un verre de jus d'oranges, son père vint le rejoindre.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Ça va. Enfin je veux dire que pour quelqu'un qui vient de retrouver son père, j'ai plutôt bien réussi à dormir.

\- Moi, j'ai mal dormi. Je ne suis pas du genre à stresser bien au contraire mais te retrouver… ça me rend pas mal nerveux, rit John.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, tu as quatorze ans bientôt quinze et j'ai raté tout ça. Je ne sais presque rien sur toi sauf que tu aimes prendre du jus d'oranges le matin et que tu n'aimes pas les courgettes.

\- Vous apprendrez et moi aussi. »

John sourit à cette remarque. Ils apprendraient tous les deux à se connaître. Ils ne réussiraient pas à combler ces années perdues mais ils pouvaient bien se faire d'autres souvenirs. Il but distraitement son café alors qu'Alex le regardait, assez nerveux avec une question au bout des lèvres.

« Mons-… je dois vous appeler comment ? demanda-t-il assez gêné. Je veux dire, je vais pas vous appeler « monsieur », ça le fait pas ? »

John le regarda, pris au dépourvu. Il se racla la gorge, il n'y avait pas pensé.

« Tu-tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux.

\- Vous avez pas envie que je dise « papa » ? s'étonna Alex.

\- Si, très… mais je pense pas que t'imposer ça soit bien malin, avoua le père. Il faut que ça te vienne tout seul, non ?

\- Hum… je peux vous appeler « John » en attendant ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit son père avec douceur. »

Il aurait préféré « papa » mais comme il venait de le dire : il ne voulait pas l'imposer. Si Alex avait un peu son caractère, il savait pertinemment que c'était courir au-devant d'un refus catégorique, son esprit rejetterait l'information. Il avait malheureusement eu cette réaction avec la femme de son grand-père : elle s'était d'emblée présentée comme leur grand-mère, à Ian et lui, et les deux gamins l'avaient rejetée en bloc. Cela avait fort déplu à leurs aïeux.

« John ? »

L'homme secoua la tête en revenant à la réalité. Il tourna ses yeux vers son fils.

« Hum ?

\- Gregorovich et vous, vous êtes amants alors ? osa-t-il demander. Est-ce qu'il va continuer son travail ?

\- Oui, nous sommes amants et oui, il va continuer son travail comme tu dis.

\- Vous savez que j'ai juré de le tuer ?

\- Il me l'a dit en effet.

\- Et ça vous dérange pas ? demanda le garçon en serrant le verre.

\- Si mais je sais également que jamais tu ne le feras, dit sérieusement John en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et pourquoi ? »

Alex se sentait fébrile. Son père semblait si sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer Gregorovich.

« Parce que tu n'en as pas le profil. Tu n'es pas un tueur, Alex, répondit doucement John avant de lui sourire. C'est une bonne chose. Dans un certain sens et tu ressembles davantage à ton oncle qu'à moi. Ian… Ian n'aimait pas tuer, il avait une arme « pour faire comme » mais il ne l'a sans doute jamais utilisée.

\- Et vous ?

\- Oh je m'efforce toujours de ne pas faire de victimes mais il arrive des fois où on est obligé.

\- Donc vous avez déjà tué. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais de toute façon, Alex le savait. Son père lui avait parlé d'au moins deux personnes la veille. Sans doute y'en avait-il davantage puisqu'avant d'être au MI-6 et à Scorpia, il était dans une section spéciale de l'armée.

Alex tourna la tête vers Yassen qui était installé sur un transat, lunettes sur les yeux à prendre le soleil. Cet homme était l'assassin de son oncle et l'amant de son père. C'était une étrange sensation.

« On ne dirait pas en le voyant qu'il est un criminel, souffla Alex.

\- C'est-ce qui fait de lui le meilleur, répondit John en suivant son regard.

\- Non, le second. Vous étiez et êtes apparemment toujours le meilleur aux yeux de beaucoup de monde. »

John sourit, un peu gêné il fallait bien l'avouer. Il finit par se passer une main sur la nuque.

« Laisse-lui une chance, il est-ce qu'il est mais c'est un type bien.

\- Mais c'est un tueur, un mercenaire. »

John soupira. Il n'arriverait jamais à lui faire comprendre que Yassen était plus que ces simples qualificatifs. C'était peine perdue et il avait l'impression de tourner en rond alors autant laisser faire le temps.

« Tu pourras revenir ici si tu le souhaites, annonça-t-il en changeant de sujet. J'ai acheté cette maison pour me rapprocher de toi, histoire d'y passer ma retraite.

\- C'est pas sur la plage sur une île du Pacifique qu'on la passe, sa retraite ? se moqua Alex avec un rictus amusé.

\- Il paraît oui mais mon ami n'aime pas tellement la chaleur, sourit John en lui confiant ce secret.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- C'est un russe, il aime le froid et l'humidité. Un peu comme ton oncle en fait même si ça ne les a jamais aidé à se rapprocher.

\- Ils se connaissaient ? demanda Alex encore plus étonné.

\- Ils se sont rencontrés lors de ma fausse arrestation par le MI-6. »

John ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs revenir en lui. C'était à Malte au moment où il venait de décider de tout arrêter, de lâcher Helen pour être avec Yassen…

_Yassen et lui devaient rencontrer un puissant parrain pour échanger une cargaison d'armes volées aux militaires américains contre l'emplacement du bunker où se trouvait un des dirigeants qui gênait Scorpia. Une mission en somme toute facile à faire mais John avait planifié sa disparition : il serait capturé puis exécuté par le MI-6 et pourrait quitter Scorpia après quelques mois à faire le mort. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Yassen, préférant attendre un peu._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?_

_\- Je dois voir quelqu'un, répondit l'Anglais. Tu m'attends en bas._

_\- Pourquoi je peux pas venir ?_

_\- C'est un de mes indics. »_

_Yassen soupira avant de hocher de la tête. John rit doucement avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres en lui soufflant un « je reviens bien vite »._

_Le russe resta en bas alors que son amant entrait dans la bâtisse, une vieille usine encore en fonction. Il se récura les ongles avant de sortir un bouquin de sa poche. Il avait prévu le coup. Il s'appuya donc contre le mur pour lire tranquillement mais au bout de cinq minutes, sa nuque le picota. C'était mauvaise signe. Il fit mine de continuer sa lecture mais son regard clair scrutait les environs. Il n'y avait rien pourtant Yassen sentait quelque chose._

_Une ombre passa assez rapidement sur un des toits et il aperçut une autre un peu plus loin, en haut du bâtiment juste en face du leur. Il fit mine de rien et remit son livre dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il s'essuya les pieds avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment à la recherche de John. Il n'y avait qu'un escalier alors il pourrait vite le retrouver. Après avoir grimpé quatre à quatre les marches sans bruit, il déboula dans une immense pièce où des cartons et du matériel jonchés le sol. Deux hommes se tenaient debout devant lui : John et un autre. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui de concert, surpris._

_« Cosaque, je t'ai dit de m'attendre en bas ! gronda Hunter avec mécontentement._

_\- Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais nous avons des… »_

_Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en reconnaissant l'homme avec son amant : un agent du MI-6._

_« Hunter ? C'est quoi cette histoire, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet enfoiré du MI-6 ?_

_\- Yassen, tais-toi. »_

_Le russe ouvrit grands les yeux, incapable de répondre. En plus de lui dire de se la fermer devant ce type, il l'appelait par son prénom. Il s'avança devant lui._

_« John ! Y'a des types dehors prêts à nous dégommer. »_

_Les deux hommes froncèrent des sourcils, cela surprit Yassen. Soit ce mec du MI-6 feignait la surprise soit il l'était vraiment. Dans les deux cas, tous les trois se baissèrent quand les vitres explosèrent et que des coups de feu retentirent._

_« Merde, Ian, c'est quoi ?_

_\- Sans doute ton copain Calzonne, John. »_

_Yassen s'était plaqué contre le bureau et regardait les deux hommes discutaient comme deux vieux amis. Ils avaient un air de ressemblance, sans doute étaient-ils de la même famille ? John lui en aurait parlé si cela avait été le cas, non ? Une nouvelle salve le coupa net dans ses pensées._

_« Yassen ?_

_\- Hum ?_

_\- Garde les clefs de la voiture dans ta main, cria John par-dessus le bruit des balles. On va sauter de là et courir jusqu'à la caisse._

_\- Entendu. »_

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que John ne se lève pour courir à la fenêtre éclatée. Ian et Yassen le suivirent de près et en moins de deux minutes, ils atterrirent près de la voiture. Ils coururent vite et Yassen se précipita à la place du conducteur._

_Soit leurs assaillants n'avaient pas compris, soit c'était fait exprès, toujours était-il que peu de balles leur arriva dessus. Yassen démarra en trombes et les pneus crissèrent, laissant de la gomme chauffée sur le sol. Une des vitres de la voiture éclata mais aucun des trois ne fut blessé. Avec beaucoup de chance, ils furent rapidement hors de portée de leur assaillants._

_Ils roulèrent longtemps pour ne pas se faire repérer avant d'entrer dans un garage qui ne payait pas de mine dans une résidence minable. Une des planques de secours John. Ça n'avait pas le luxe de ses cachettes habituelles mais ça convenait parfaitement à Yassen. Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit appartement qui n'était composé que de deux pièces, d'une salle de bain avec toilettes et d'un petit balcon. Une trentaine de mètres carrés pour les deux amants._

_John marcha jusqu'à la partie cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre de quoi se désaltérer pendant que l'agent du MI-6 prenait place sur le canapé et que Yassen fermait la porte d'un air méfiant._

_« Tiens, fit John en lui tendant une canette de soda. Ian ? »_

_Ce dernier acquiesça et John lui en donna une avant de s'adosser au mur. Il ouvrit la canette et en but une gorgée avec délice après le stress de la fuite._

_« Pourquoi il est là ? demanda le russe d'un ton froid._

_\- Yassen… je te présente Ian Rider. »_

_Le jeune homme ouvrit grands les yeux, pour la énième fois depuis deux heures. Ils étaient bien de la même famille._

_« Mon jeune frère._

_\- Ton… ton frère ? Au MI-6 ? John, tu te rends compte que_

_\- Yassen, calme-toi, le coupa John en secouant la tête. Ian n'est pas contre nous. Nous… travaillons ensemble. »_

_Yassen manqua de faire tomber sa canette à ces mots. Ils travaillaient ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Non, il pensait savoir mais il avait peur de l'admettre. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre avec une certaine anxiété._

_« Je travaille pour-_

_\- John ! gronda Ian avec un regard noir.-_

_\- Non, Ian, je veux qu'il sache. »_

_John ferma les yeux pour boire une nouvelle gorgée. Après avoir annoncé à son amant qu'il était marié au début de leur relation, le voilà qu'il allait lui parler de sa vie d'agent-double. Dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait : Yassen comprendrait certaines de ses réactions en mission. Les deux hommes face à lui en colère et leur tempérament risquait fort de poser des problèmes à John._

_« Je sais que tu n'es pas bête et que tu as sans doute déjà remarqué certaines choses lors de nos missions, commença John en s'adressant à son amant. Qu'elles étaient souvent calmes alors que celles de Shangai ne le sont pas…_

_\- Hum ? »_

_John lui raconta son histoire, celle d'un jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'université qui s'engage dans l'armée puis entre chez les parachutismes, l'élite de Sa Majesté. Le MI-6, le bar et Scorpia. Yassen écoutait l'homme qui partageait sa vie avec de plus en plus d'incrédulité. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et sa tête lui tournait tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers John comme s'il venait d'ailleurs. Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait._

_De son côté, Ian était contrarié. Il n'aimait pas ce russe depuis le jour où son frère lui avait annoncé qu'il voyait un homme. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs disputés mais John avait eu raison de lui -comme toujours devait-il bien l'avouer – et Ian tolérait ça._

_Yassen se leva brusquement, lui faisant tourner la tête dans sa direction. Le russe était secoué par cette révélation : son amant était un espion, un agent double au service du MI-6, leur pire ennemi._

_« Il te trahira, lâcha Ian sans complexe. »_

_Yassen le fusilla du regard. Il ne pourrait jamais trahir son amant, jamais._

_« J'ai confiance en John, avoua le jeune homme malgré son mal-être._

_\- Même en sachant cela ? Il t'a fait des cachotteries pendant tout ce temps et malgré tout, tu lui fais confiance ?_

_\- Oui. »_

_C'était catégorique et sans appel mais il avait besoin de temps pour digérer ça._

_« Et… le rapport avec notre mission ?_

_\- John, grogna Ian._

_\- Ian, fous-moi la paix, répliqua John en lui jetant un regard noir. Demain, nous irons voir Calzonne mais cela ne se passera pas comme prévu. Le MI-6 débarquera et après une fusillade, ils me captureront, laisse-moi finir, fit John d'un geste de la main à l'intention de son amant. Ils me feront prisonnier et comme tout prisonnier d'une agence gouvernementale, je ne réapparaîtrais plus. Scorpia devient trop dangereux pour moi, on en a déjà parlé._

_\- Scorpia ou Julia ?_

_\- Les deux. »_

_Yassen soupira lourdement. Trop d'informations d'un coup n'était pas bon. Il était déjà au courant que John voulait quitter Scorpia, il le lui avait avoué en même temps que le divorce qu'il allait proposer à Helen mais l'entendre dire qu'ils allaient travailler de concert avec le MI-6 dont faisait partie le frère de son amant, c'était un peu trop pour lui. Il glissa la canette froide contre son front où une migraine commençait à poindre._

_« Je vais me doucher, essayez de ne pas vous entre tuer, demanda John en souriant. »_

_Aucun des deux hommes ne répliqua. Ils suivirent des yeux l'aîné des Rider qui partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Puis ils se regardèrent. Il n'y avait aucune sympathie entre eux mais ils avaient un point commun : ils aimaient John._

_« Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié, déclara Ian en croisant les bras. Quand John m'a raconté pour vous deux, on s'est disputé._

_\- J'en suis navré, railla Yassen en finissant sa canette._

_\- Tu détruis son mariage. Il passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec sa propre femme et son fils nouvellement né._

_\- C'est un… espion, il est en mission._

_\- Et tu _es_ sa mission, l'accusa le plus jeune des frères._

_\- Je ne t'aime pas non plus. »_

_Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce avec ce type détestable aussi choisit-il de migrer dans la chambre. Plutôt petite mais suffisante pour au moins deux personnes, il s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne pleurait que rarement voire jamais mais là, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Les nerfs commençaient à le lâcher et ce n'était pas bon. Il roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir un peu._

_« Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix ? s'emporta John dans la pièce à côté en faisant sursauter Yassen._

_\- Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais, c'est tout._

_\- Ian… c'est ma vie, pas la tienne._

_\- Oui et tu la mets en danger pour… pour ce mec !_

_\- De toute façon, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre._

_\- Oui et bien tant mieux ! Moi, au moins, je ne suis pas un inconscient qui met les gens que j'aime en danger._

_\- Ian…_

_\- Bon je vais y aller, je serais là demain pour te récupérer après la fusillade. »_

_Yassen ferma les yeux en entendant la porte claquer. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il était la cause de la dispute des deux frères et apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'emportaient sur ce sujet délicat. Il n'entendit pas John entrer dans la chambre et sursauta encore quand il le sentit l'enlacer dans son dos._

_« Je suis désolé, murmura le Russe en frémissant au baiser déposé sur sa nuque._

_\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ian est impulsif mais c'est un gentil garçon. »_

_Le jeune homme sourit doucement avant de se retourner dans les bras de son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant que leur étreinte ne se fasse plus tendre et amoureuse. Cette nuit était pour eux, rien qu'à eux avant le grand changement qui allait intervenir dans leur vie._

_Ian et Yassen ne devaient pas se rencontrer avant des années pour la mort de l'espion anglais, tué par le Russe._

« Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'oncle Ian ne l'aimait pas, répliqua Alex en soupirant. Il vous adorait trop pour vous laisser aller dans le mur.

\- Oh ?

\- Oncle Ian… j'ai jamais osé lui poser trop de questions sur vous et maman parce que je voyais bien que ça lui faisait mal.

\- On était très proches tous les deux. Surtout après la mort de nos parents quand on était petits. »

Ils se sourirent doucement. John se leva et caressa la tête de son fils qui voyait des points communs entre son père et le tueur russe. Les deux avaient été orphelins quand ils étaient enfants. Alex baissa les yeux en prenant une mine réfléchie puis il releva les yeux sur son père, sérieux.

« Je veux bien faire des efforts pour vous mais je ne promets rien…

\- C'est déjà bien d'essayer, souffla John. »

Alex rougit légèrement avant de détourner la tête. John ne dit rien et le laissa finir son jus de fruits. Il avait envie de se baigner. Le garçon le suivit des yeux avant de soupirer lourdement. Pourrait-il jamais se montrer au moins cordial avec le Russe ? Il tourna la tête et le trouva à lire, encore. Apparemment il ne savait faire que ça. Il se leva et alla vers lui en s'arrêtant à côté.

« Je vous aime pas, je vous hais même… »

Yassen releva les yeux sur le blond, gardant son livre entre les mains. Son regard était clair, sans aucune lueur de danger comme il avait pu le montrer lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fin de la mission Stormbreaker.

« Mais pour mon père, je veux bien faire un effort.

\- C'est un bon marché, répondit simplement Yassen avec un sourire.

\- Parce qu'il vous aime.

\- Il t'aime aussi Alex.

\- Je sais. »

Ils se fixèrent sans parler mais un accord tacite venait de prendre forme entre eux. Ils feraient chacun des efforts pour John. Yassen tourna la tête d'un geste et Alex aussi quand ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais… enfin ma voiture est tombée en panne et… pourrai-je utiliser votre téléphone ? »

C'était une femme, brune, des lunettes de soleil cachant son regard.

« Je venais visiter la maison plus loin et… oh je suis vraiment navrée de vous importuner.

\- Alex, peux-tu montrer à madame où se trouve le téléphone ? fit John depuis la piscine où il venait de plonger. »

Le fils hocha de la tête et conduisit cette charmante dame à l'intérieur. Il resta avec elle le temps du coup de fil et la conduisit à la sortie où effectivement se tenait une voiture fumante. Sabina se joint à eux pour discuter avec son ami. Elle s'était pas mal effacée depuis qu'Alex avait retrouvé son père.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y connais rien ! Rit la femme avant de se tourner vers Alex. Je te remercie mon garçon. »

Alex opina en souriant un peu. Il attendit avec la dame au moins quinze minutes avant que le dépanneur arrive. Il la laissa alors entre ses mains et partit avec Sabina retrouver son père dans l'eau où ils commencèrent une partie de ballon qui dégénéra bien rapidement en bataille.

« Confirmation de la cible, en attente d'instructions. »


	5. Chapter 5

**.: Contrat sur tête :.**

**Chapitre 05**

**Auteur :** Shali

**Rating :** de G à PG-13

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Alex Rider_ appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz.

**Note :** Attention, langage vulgaire à certains endroits.

**Note :** Spoilers pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient lu ou vu que _Stormbreaker_ puisque cette histoire se centre autour d'une certaine personne (d'où une certaine liberté sur la base).

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alex était revenu comme promis deux semaines plus tard et seul. Sabina n'avait plus sa place dans l'histoire de la famille Rider. Une voiture était venue le chercher au centre ville avant de filer pour la campagne.

Le garçon put profiter de son père sans le Russe dans les parages. John lui avait dit que Yassen était en mission quelque part en Europe du Nord. Alex avait froncé des sourcils : sans doute en train de tuer des gens, avait-il pensé, mais il avait chassé ça de son esprit quand son père lui avait proposé une sortie à cheval. La dernière fois qu'il était monté sur cet animal, c'était une course poursuite à Londres pour fuir...

Ils passèrent deux jours à se connaître et se découvrir. Alex sut alors ce que c'était que d'avoir un père. John avait rempli ce qui lui manquait. Il y avait encore des zones d'ombres au tableau mais Alex, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était heureux qu'il ne soit pas mort. Chaque soir, seul dans sa chambre, il se mettait à regretter que John ne rentre pas avec lui, dans cette maison qu'il avait occupé avec Ian et de pouvoir le présenter à Jack. La jeune femme l'adorerait sans aucun doute. Au fond de lui, Alex voulait être égoïste et montrer aux autres que cet homme-là qui viendrait le chercher à l'école, c'était son père ! Mais ce n'était pas possible pour le moment en tout cas.

A la fin du séjour, le garçon sentit son cœur lourd. Il devait rentrer sur Londres et ce séjour était passé trop vite au goût des deux Rider mais chacun attendait la prochaine visite avec impatience.

« Je vais être jaloux, lâcha une voix après qu'une voiture se soit garée à côté de John.

\- Ah ? »

Yassen s'approcha de son amant et le poussa lentement contre le mur. Il leva la main et lissa le col de la chemise de John avant de relever son regard bleu glacé et le plonger dans celui de l'anglais.

« Il te rend heureux, souffla Yassen avant de glisser son doigt sur la mâchoire de son homme.

\- Oui. »

Le russe rit doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était normal que John puisse se sentir heureux d'être avec Alex. C'était son fils, ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver. Il ne disait cela que pour le taquiner.

« Tu n'as pas à être jaloux ! lui murmura John en l'embrassant à son tour. »

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de son amant alors que leur baiser se faisait plus langoureux.

« Oh ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et dis-moi pourquoi ? s'enquit Yassen en sentant les mains de John lui presser les fesses. »

Le russe enroula ses mains autour du cou de John et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser.

« Parce que je t'appartiens corps et âme ! murmura l'anglais dans un soupir. »

Yassen sourit avant de frémir aux lèvres de John sur la cicatrice à son cou. Cet endroit marqué était une de ses zones sensibles et John savait le rendre fou en la stimulant.

« J'ai envie de toi ! souffla le russe en entraînant son amant dans la garçonnière juste à côté. »

John avait fait aménagé l'endroit pour être un lieu de travail pour son amant. Il y avait fait installer un canapé pour quand l'anglais viendrait lui tenir compagnie. Ils s'écroulèrent dessus en riant, retirant avec empressement leurs vêtements sans se quitter des lèvres. Ils firent l'amour avec un peu de brutalité et une fois assouvie, Yassen finit par poser sa tête sur le torse de son amant avec un sourire bête aux lèvres. Il n'y avait que son ancien professeur pour lui faire ressentir cette paix.

« Tu restes longtemps ? demanda John en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore de contrat. Et c'était assez rapide finalement en Suède.

\- Hum. »

John soupira doucement avant de fermer les yeux. Il était bien là et le reste de la journée fut tout aussi calme. Finalement la retraite lui convenait assez bien.

Quelque part dans la campagne anglaise...

« Alors, la situation ?

\- Gregorovich vient de le rejoindre. Ça s'amuse bien en tout cas, railla une voix avec un regard lubrique.

\- Tsss ces _pédés_ n'ont aucune retenu ! rétorqua la femme d'une voix venimeuse.

\- J'ai connu une nana, une vraie chaudasse, elle-

\- La ferme ! »

L'homme, Tango, rabaissa ses jumelles et fixa sa camarade. C'était une belle femme, anglaise, mais elle avait un sale caractère.

« C'est bon, c'est pas parce qu'il t'a rejeté en bloc que tu dois parler comme ça ! grogna le type en reprenant sa filature. »

Les deux hommes étaient sortis de la maison pour se baigner un peu. Tango se laissa à penser qu'ils avaient vraiment une belle vie comparé à lui mais ces vacances se termineraient bien assez tôt.

« Tu as envoyé le courrier ?

\- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète pas !

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas mais le moindre faux pas et le plan tombe à l'eau ! gronda la femme.

\- Hey ho ! C'est bon ! Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Oui mais tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire, moi oui.

\- Ouais je sais, en face, c'est le grand Hunter ! Et alors ? C'est plus qu'un vieux qui tringle le petit russe et- »

La claque partit toute seule. Il dévisagea d'un regard noir sa partenaire. Enfin, elle était plus sa chef. C'était une femme effrayante : elle pouvait vous caresser la joue un jour et le lendemain, vous pouviez vous retrouver avec du poison dans votre verre sans même vous en rendre compte. Tango frissonna. Oh oui, cette femme était une prédatrice susceptible.

Les jours passèrent et ce matin-là, John se réveilla une nouvelle fois aux côtés de Yassen. Ce dernier était endormi près de lui. L'anglais sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de son amant. Il ne lui restait plus que Yassen, Helen était morte...

Il se leva et s'étirer longuement avant de passer un peignoir. Il enfila ses chaussons et descendit dans le salon avant de sortir prendre le courrier. Ses missives dans la main, il retourna dans le salon puis la cuisine pour se servir un café. Tasse en main, il ouvrit la première enveloppe. Rien de bien passionnant mais, à la dernière enveloppe plus grande que les autres, il fronça des sourcils.

Son cœur rata un battement et il reposa la tasse pour regarder les photos : Alex et lui au bord du lac en train de pêcher, c'était ce week-end, encore Alex et lui mais dans la piscine cette fois. Il y en avait de Yassen et lui faisant l'amour ou bronzant autour de la piscine. A la dernière, il se figea : c'était une photo d'Alex et Yassen apparemment en grande discussion mais elle était barbouillée de stabilo. John plaqua ses mains sur la table, les photos entre ses doigts : Attends nos instructions.

Qui l'avait retrouvé ? Le MI-6 ? Scorpia ? Les Triades ? Il avait affronté tant de gens que beaucoup voulait sa tête. C'était un chantage : les précieuses vies d'Alex et de Yassen contre son obéissance.

Ne pouvait-il pas vivre en paix la fin de ses jours ? Il avait payé cher cette liberté.

Il remit tout dans l'enveloppe et fila la rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il resta un moment en bas, seul, à sortir cette affaire de sa tête. Yassen savait lire en lui, il ne fallait pas l'inquiéter pour le moment. Aussi remonta-t-il avec le petit déjeuner.

Les jours suivant furent tout aussi calmes et reposant pour eux que les précédents. John ne reçut aucun courrier étrange cette semaine-là mais la suivante, une nouvelle enveloppe arriva. Alex sortit du taxi à ce moment-là. C'était le week-end et il avait décidé de le passer avec son père et d'accepter la présence du russe qui ne semblait plus vraiment travailler pour le moment.

« Oh Alex, bonjour, mon garçon.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien fichu de la semaine ? Très bien, rit John en l'invitant à venir d'une main sur l'épaule. »

Père et fils entrèrent dans la maison. John s'en alla directement dans son bureau pour ouvrir la nouvelle missive de son étrange correspondant. Bien sûr, il n'en fut pas ravi.

De son côté, Alex trouva Yassen au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Il l'observa un moment : le corps du russe était couvert de cicatrices diverses et variées tout comme John bien que Yassen n'est pas celle dans le dos. Alex se laissa à penser qu'avec son physique sec de muscles, Yassen ne semblait pas si dangereux et pourtant, il savait ce dont il était capable.

« Salut. »

Yassen tourna la tête vers lui et la hocha poliment. Il ne souriait qu'à John avait remarqué le garçon. Il s'approcha de lui en croisant les bras.

« Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mon... avec John ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Pourtant, il a l'air soucieux. Il avait une drôle de tête quand il a pris le courrier ! »

Yassen le regarda, les yeux plissés comme s'il cherchait à lire quelque chose en Alex. Non, Yassen n'avait pas trouvé John inquiet et il le connaissait suffisamment bien mais si Alex lui disait une telle chose, il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère. Aussi se leva-t-il pour aller retrouver son amant. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de le traquer...

Il vit la porte du bureau fermée et s'y dirigea sans bruit. Même si John avait été son professeur, Yassen savait le surprendre de temps en temps et il espérait l'effet de surprise cette fois-ci. Il fixa la poignée de la porte avant de vivement l'ouvrir. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir John rentrer quelque chose dans le tiroir du bureau. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et s'avança vers lui avec un sourire mutin. Faire diversion.

« Tu sais qu'Alex a failli dire « mon père » ? dit-il amusé.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna John en le regardant se planter devant lui.

\- Oui. »

Yassen glissa ses bras autour de la taille de John et vint l'embrasser légèrement.

« Ça a l'air d'aller entre vous deux ! C'est bien.

\- Oui. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Que tu viennes dans l'eau avec nous !

\- Nous ?

\- Ton fils et moi. »

John rit doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Yassen. Il était conscient des efforts que les deux faisaient afin de s'entendre un minimum pour lui. Mais il se retrouva pousser sur le côté alors que Yassen ouvrait le tiroir. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour le stopper mais il était trop tard, Yassen avait les clichés en main.

« Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? demanda le russe d'une voix sèche.

\- Jamais.

\- Et c'est quoi exactement ? »

Yassen regarda une à une toutes les photos, le front plissé et le regard sévère. Il n'aimait pas ce que ces clichés semblaient lui dire : chantage. John les lui prit des mains et les rangea.

« C'est ton fils qui m'a dit que tu étais soucieux en allant voir le courrier.

\- Il fait bien son travail celui-là ! gronda John mécontent.

\- John, arrête tes bêtises et dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard avant que le blond ne soupire doucement. Il se pencha et farfouilla dans un autre tiroir pour en sortir les deux lettres qu'il avait reçu. Il les tendit à Yassen avant de prendre appui sur le bureau. Il attendait le verdict.

« Et tu pensais que je n'allais pas m'en apercevoir ? trancha Yassen en relevant un regard assassin sur son amant.

\- Oh si bien sûr, tu n'es pas né de la dernière pluie. Juste que je voulais m'en occuper sans débordement.

\- John ! s'emporta le russe. Te rends-tu compte de ce que s'est ? Qu'ils te menacent en voulant s'en prendre à Alex et moi.

\- Je sais.

\- Et te rends-tu compte que tu n'as plus vingt ans ? Qu'avec l'accident tu...

\- Je vais très bien ! »

John se détacha de son amant et sortit du bureau d'un pas précipité, les mains serrées. Yassen baissa les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela mais c'était la vérité : John n'avait plus la même vitalité que lorsqu'il enseignait à Scorpia. Quand bien même il pouvait se débrouiller et sortir de ça, Yassen s'inquiétait. John était tout ce qu'il lui restait, il l'avait à peine retrouver et ne voulait pas le perdre. Il tourna le regard vers le tiroir où les photos étaient puis soupira.

« John ? appela-t-il. »

Il n'aimait pas leurs disputes. Il sortit du bureau et chercha son amant. Il le trouva dans la cuisine, les mains appuyées sur le rebord du comptoir. John releva les yeux et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'un en face de l'autre, le comptoir les séparant.

« Je ne suis pas infirme ! gronda John en serrant les poings.

\- Je le sais très bien... écoute, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, c'est juste que... je t'ai perdu une fois et-

\- Tu ne me perdras plus, lui promit John. »

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Yassen finit par lever sa main pour lui caresser la joue, un sourire tendre dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Trouver de qui il s'agit et stopper leur petit jeu !

\- Aussi simplement que ça ?

\- Aussi simplement que ça.

\- Tu as une idée de qui cela peut être ?

\- Beaucoup de monde... Scorpia, les Triades... tout ceux qui ne m'aiment pas.

\- Ou qui t'aiment de trop. »

John hocha la tête. Si les gens de Scorpia avaient appris qu'il était toujours en vie, il y avait une femme qui avait sans doute très envie de se venger de lui.

« Tu penses à Julia ? demanda John.

\- Un peu oui.

\- Ces photos ont été prises pas loin de la maison donc ils savent où on habite et ils vivent ici de manière temporaire pour nous surveiller. Il faudra donc faire attention à tout dès à présent. Visiteurs, voitures, autres véhicules...

\- J'irais faire un tour au village aussi, dit Yassen en posant ses mains sur celles de John. Comme au bon vieux temps alors ? »

Un sourire complice se dessina sur ses lèvres et John le lui rendit. Leur dispute était passée.

« De tous tes ennemis, Scorpia est celui qui a le plus pris donc je pense que chercher dans cette direction est la meilleure chose à faire ! déclara Yassen.

\- Hum.

\- Tu vas prévenir Alex ?

\- Non, pour le moment, il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Oui mais il le saura tôt ou tard et s'il a ton caractère, il ne va pas apprécier. »

John lâcha un lourd soupir. Oui, Alex avait son caractère mais il n'avait pas envie que son fils apprenne qu'ils étaient filés et menacés. Pour le moment, il devait juste profiter de son week-end ici.

« Plus tard. »

Yassen rit doucement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. John ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ce baiser.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que Alex était sur le pas de la porte-fenêtre et avait entendu une grande partie de la conversation. Les sourcils froncés, il regrettait que son père ne lui fasse pas plus confiance pour cette histoire mais dans le fond, il le comprenait. Il n'était qu'un adolescent.

Quand il vit les deux hommes s'embrasser, il rougit et retourna vivement sur la terrasse. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait deux hommes échanger un baiser. Il trouvait ça différent d'un couple « normal ». Il avait senti qu'il n'était pas à sa place, qu'il regardait quelque chose d'intime et interdit. C'était une étrange sensation. Puis il pensa à sa mère. Si Helen était toujours en vie, John aurait-il continuer de voir Yassen ? Alex et elle vivraient en France et John,qu'aurait-il fait ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il marchait dans le grand jardin. C'était une immense propriété et le jardin... ressemblait davantage à un parc. Son père lui avait montré la balançoire maison que les enfants des anciens propriétaires avaient construit. Et Alex s'y retrouvait assis, les mains sur les cordes. Il réfléchissait. Quelqu'un en voulait à son père en le faisant chanter. Son instinct d'espion et de fouine se réveillèrent, il voulait découvrir qui agissait. Il ressentait la même chose que Yassen : il venait tout juste de retrouver son père. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Un rire nerveux le secoua : il avait une chose en commun avec cet assassin.

Il commença à se balancer, perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard se portait autour de lui, sur ce cadre reposant mais il arrêta net le balancement et sauta de là pour marcher à grands pas vers l'immense sapin. A ses pieds, Alex trouva des mégots de cigarettes. Personne ne fumait ici alors cela devait appartenir à celui qui les espionnait ?

Alex en ramassa un et le fourra dans sa poche. Il pourrait demander à Smithers de l'aider ? L'inventeur du MI-6 était son ami ? Sans doute le seul qu'il considérait ainsi dans ce sombre endroit. Oui il ferait parvenir ça à Smithers et il découvrirait au moins quelque chose !

Il fit un dernier tour mais ne trouva rien aussi rentra-t-il à la maison et découvrit son père et Yassen dans l'eau. Il finit par se joindre à eux pour une partie de ballon. D'abord mal à l'aise, il prit plaisir à s'amuser comme un gamin de son âge et la présence de Yassen ne le dérangea pas.

C'était les derniers moments de détente pour eux...


	6. Chapter 6

**.: Contrat sur tête :.**

**Chapitre 06**

**Auteur :** Shali

**Rating :** de G à PG-13

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Alex Rider_ appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz.

**Note :** Spoilers pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient lu ou vu que _Stormbreaker_ puisque cette histoire se centre autour d'une certaine personne (d'où une certaine liberté sur la base).

Merci pour vos petits mots :'D Les updates se font tous les lundis pour le moment !

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Yassen avait appris la menace pesant sur les épaules de John. Les deux hommes faisaient des recherches en plus du travail de Yassen qui consistait à s'occuper du décryptage d'un code militaire pour un revendeur chinois.

« Alex vient ce week-end ?

\- Oui, il arrivera demain matin, il a entraînement de foot le vendredi soir.

\- Ça a l'air de bien se passer entre vous, sourit le russe. Il a l'air de bien se faire à l'idée que son père soit toujours des nôtres.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit de même entre vous deux mais c'est demandé l'impossible alors je me contente de ce _statu quo_.

\- Désolé... tu sais bien que les relations avec les autres et moi, ça fait deux.

\- Je sais mais je sais aussi que vous faites des efforts chacun de votre côté alors ça me suffit. »

Yassen s'approcha lentement du canapé pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il l'embrassa avec un sourire. John leva la main pour venir lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste tendre.

« Tu n'as pas changé, souffla le Russe. Toujours aussi fleur bleue et plein de moral.

\- Un peu quand même. »

Yassen ne dit rien et se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau. Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il escaladait le canapé pour venir sur les cuisses de John. Il l'enlaça avant de déposer un baiser sur sa bouche. Il frissonna aux mains de ce dernier qui passaient sous sa chemise.

« C'est le jour de repos des employés ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je ne vais pas me gêner ! lâcha Yassen en l'embrassant avec fougue. »

Yassen n'aimait pas savoir que des gens pouvaient les apercevoir. Les photos de John et lui en plein ébat l'avaient rendues furieux. John l'avait calmé mais cela ne durait qu'un temps. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait ni Alex ni le personnel de maison, seulement eux deux.

Alex avait pas mal fouiné pour essayer de découvrir qui était venu sur la propriété de son père. Il n'avait rien trouvé mais Smithers lui avait dit que ces cigarettes-là venaient d'Italie. On n'en vendait pas en Angleterre. Il avait donc déjà une piste : l'Italie. Et l'Italie avait des arrières-goût de Scorpia pour le jeune espion. Quand il était arrivé chez son père, il s'était tu et n'avait rien laissé paraître.

Il s'était occupé toute la journée avec l'aîné des Rider. Sur l'immense terrain, il y avait une petite écurie avec un étalon, deux femelles et un poulain. Alex avait adoré prendre soin de ce dernier. Son père lui avait montré comment bouchonner ces superbes animaux, comment les étriller et passer la paille sur leur robe. Le garçon s'était alors appliqué à réaliser la même chose sur la petite jument à la robe rouille. Cela avait un peu dégénéré et les deux hommes avaient fini par se battre à coup de tuyau d'arrosage. Yassen les avait trouvé trempés jusqu'aux os, ressemblant plus à des chiens mouillés qu'à des êtres humains. Cela les avait fait rire aux éclats sous le regard las mais amusé du russe.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, lavé et habillé, il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit. Son père ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qui le préoccupait et Yassen encore moins. Cela irritait Alex. Il était également un agent ou du moins l'espérait-il ! N'avait-il pas sauvé des milliers d'écoliers avec l'affaire _Stormbreaker_ ? Alors pourquoi ne lui faisaient-ils pas plus confiance que cela pour les aider ?

Il soupira doucement et se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond blanc. Il aimait beaucoup cette maison, il s'y sentait au calme et la sérénité l'envahissait dès qu'il y mettait les pieds malgré la présence du russe. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait en ces murs. Il entendit alors quelqu'un plonger dans l'eau. D'un mouvement, il se leva et marcha jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre. Son père l'avait mis ici pour que chaque matin, il puisse voir le soleil se lever et illuminer lentement la vallée. Il se pencha au balcon avant de rougir violemment, reculant d'un pas comme s'il venait de s'électrocuter.

Les deux amants étaient au milieu de la piscine. Le russe avait ses bras enroulés autour du cou de l'anglais et ce dernier le serrait contre lui. Ils s'embrassaient mais pas un de ces légers baisers, non c'était amoureux et langoureux. Alex avala difficilement mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Il sentait comme une espèce d'interdit à les regarder.

Les deux hommes n'étaient éclairés que par les lumières de la piscine et cela donnait à l'atmosphère une ambiance encore plus intimiste. Alex se sentit de trop... pourtant quand il regardait ces deux hommes, cette relation qu'il qualifiait de contre-nature et qui trahissait la mémoire de sa défunte mère, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils formaient un couple uni et invincible. Le feu et la glace.

Sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il faisait un nouveau pas en arrière, il bouscula la petite chaise du balcon dans un petit bruit métallique. Il sentit alors le regard perçant de son père sur lui. Il rougit violemment, déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux sur la piscine. Il fit un « salut » hésitant de la main à John avec un sourire crispé. Son père le lui rendit avec plus de gaieté.

Il retourna dans sa chambre en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas le russe mais il devait avouer qu'il semblait rendre son père heureux. Peut-être que malgré son travail, Yassen était quelqu'un de bien ? Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette idée. Non, Yassen ne pouvait pas être une personne bien...

Quand il se réveilla et descendit pour déjeuner. Ce n'était pas son père qu'il trouva à faire chauffer son café mais Yassen. Il grimaça mais s'assit malgré tout en lâchant un « salut ».

« Ton père est parti en ville faire des courses, lui indiqua l'assassin.

\- Des courses ou essayer de trouver ce qui le préoccupe ? »

Le russe releva les yeux sur lui, perçant et froid, avant de sourire avec amusement. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le temps de faire chauffer le café et de tartiner le pain.

« Tiens, mange ! »

Alex s'assit de mauvaise grâce et déjeuna. C'était important.

« Tu es vraiment doué et tenace comme ton père. Non, John est juste allé faire des courses.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Et pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité. Il ne fait ses recherches que le soir. Il est plus productif la nuit. Pire qu'un ordinateur. »

Yassen rit doucement et Alex le fixa, surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ni entendu rire en face de lui. Le russe ne riait qu'avec John. C'était une facette étrange de sa personnalité mais à cet instant précis, Yassen semblait avoir perdu son masque de froideur.

« Comment vous avez rencontré mon... père ? »

Yassen s'arrêta de tartiner et leva les yeux sur Alex. Un peu d'étonnement se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Le russe lui tendit le pain beurré avant de se laver et essuyer les mains. Il s'appuya contre l'évier et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Il avait promis à John de faire des efforts. Alex semblait en faire également. D'ailleurs ce dernier doutait fort qu'il lui réponde. Il attrapa un premier bout de pain et le trempa paresseusement dans son café.

« J'avais dix-neuf ans, commença Yassen d'une voix nostalgique. Il pleuvait à torrent ce jour-là quand on m'a présenté un homme comme étant mon professeur. J'avais passé pas mal d'années auprès d'un mafieux russe et j'avais réussi à m'enfuir de chez lui..., souffla-t-il sans rien montrer de son trouble. J'ai rencontré Julia Rothmann et, apparemment, au début, elle n'aurait pas parié un copec sur moi, rit le tueur. Ton père n'a pas été mon premier instructeur mais suite à quelques évènements, on m'a confié à lui, le grand John Rider. »

Alex ne put s'empêcher de rire aux paroles de son camarade. Ce dernier avait soufflé ses derniers mots avec taquinerie. Cela devait sans doute être une blague entre les deux hommes. Le garçon tourna les yeux vers lui. Même si Yassen se moquait, il y avait de l'admiration et de la fierté dans sa voix et dans son regard. Étrange comme Yassen pouvait être expressif quand il parlait de John Rider.

« Vous l'admirez.

\- Oui. Il est le meilleur et c'est un homme merveilleux. Un **grand** homme.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un type comme vous puisse dire de telles choses.

\- Il n'y a que John qui m'inspire le respect et l'admiration. Dès le premier regard, j'ai _su_ que cet homme serait important dans ma vie. Je voulais être à ses côtés jusqu'à en crever.

\- Vous êtes dans son lit, c'est une belle promotion, lâcha Alex en tirant la tête.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu le vois, dit Yassen en haussant des épaules. A Scorpia, il faut savoir jouer sur les deux tableaux... homme et femme. John a vite compris que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec une femme. J'ai même été tétanisé la première fois qu'il m'a laissé seul avec une. »

Alex ricana avec moquerie mais il se demanda comment lui réagirait quand il sera dans ce cas.

« Avec ton père, c'était simple. Même quand j'ai appris qu'il était marié, c'était simple. Je voulais arrêter, il a refusé. Il a argumenté et j'ai acquiescé comme toujours.

\- Donc mon père vous fait faire tout ce qu'il veut. Il vous dit sauter du pont, vous le faites ?

\- A dire vrai ? Oui même si je suis plus tempéré avec l'âge. »

Alex ricana sous le coude. Yassen le fixa d'une façon qui le fit frémir. Le tueur leva la tête à un bruit de véhicule s'arrêtant. Il se redressa et lâcha un « Ton père est de retour » mais il fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas la voiture de John.

« Reste là, ordonna-t-il à Alex d'une voix sèche.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te le dis. »

Alex fit la moue et termina sa tartine. Il suivit des yeux le russe qui vint se poster près de la fenêtre. D'un mouvement de la main, ce dernier entrouvrit le rideau et regarda discrètement.

« Alex, je veux que tu restes dans la cuisine et quand je te le dirai, tu cours très vite dehors te planquer.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla le garçon.

\- Ne pose pas de questions. »

Yassen ouvrit l'un des tiroirs pour attraper les couteaux de cuisine. Alex se figea sur place. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Il se leva pour regarder dehors et vit huit hommes en noir. L'un d'eux chargeait un neuf millimètres et un autre une mitraillette. Les autres portèrent leur main sous le gilet pour prendre leur arme.

« Ça s'annonce mal, pas vrai ? demanda Alex en venant près de lui.

\- Pas spécialement mais je ne veux pas te voir dans mes pattes ! Reste planqué ici et dès que je te dis, tu cours dans la remise au fond du jardin !

\- Mais-

\- Pas de « mais », s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, John ne me le pardonnerait jamais ! gronda Yassen. »

Alex se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse. Pourquoi son père et Yassen ne le laissait-il pas faire ses preuves ? N'avait-il pas contré le plan de Sayle et détruit _Stormbreaker_ ? Il savait se débrouiller alors pourquoi le mettait-on toujours de côté ?

Yassen lui fit signe de se taire alors que la porte de la maison s'ouvrait lentement. Le russe avait l'ouïe fine et, une fois concentré, le moindre bruit lui était perceptible. Lentement, il se plaça à l'entrée de la cuisine et se colla contre la porte ouverte. Il ferma les yeux et écouta chaque bruit. Il connaissait parfaitement la maison et avait peu de marge d'erreurs mais il pouvait déterminer la place de chaque assaillant.

Il entendit un juron murmuré après un bruit de chaussures tapant dans la table basse du salon. Quelques secondes après, ce fut le bruit d'un pistolet que l'on charge. Un léger clic. Il leva la main vers Alex et lui demanda de se cacher derrière la table. De son autre main, il attrapa le couteau par la garde, la lame vers le bas, le long de sa jambe mais il devait essayer de faire le moins d'effusion possible. Il n'y avait que trois hommes dans le salon. Les autres devaient sans doute être dehors à tourner autour de la maison.

Des pas se rapprochaient, lentement, silencieux mais pas assez pour prendre Yassen par surprise. Une main tenant un neuf millimètres s'avança et d'un coup, Yassen attrapa cette main pour tirer l'homme à lui et l'égorger dans un gargouillis sanglant. Un de moins.

Alex n'avait pas raté la scène et il avait vu la rapidité du mouvement, aucune hésitation, aucune peur. Il avait devant lui l'assassin. Yassen tira le corps sur le côté. Il ferma silencieusement la porte et se plaça à nouveau près de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil : il n'y avait plus personne. Étrange. Mais c'était le moment de sortir Alex de la cuisine. Il tourna la tête vers le gamin et lui signa à la façon des militaires qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce. Alex hocha de la tête et se leva pour se placer à côté de lui.

Lentement, après que Yassen eut récupéré l'arme, ils avancèrent dans le salon. A l'étage, les deux hommes semblaient fouiller les lieux. John n'allait pas être content, pensa Yassen. Ils devaient prendre la porte de derrière et avec un peu de chance, Alex pourrait passer par le chemin entre les arbres et aller directement jusqu'à la remise. Là, il ne risquerait rien.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte, Alex attrapa une statuette en marbre posée sur le buffet. Yassen fronça des sourcils et Alex haussa des épaules.

« Simple précaution, avait-il mimé. »

Yassen tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Il eut tout juste le temps de pousser Alex en arrière qu'une balle s'enfonça dans le chambranle de la porte. Il jura en russe. De son côté, Alex sentit son cœur battre vite. Il avait eu chaud. La balle aurait pu lui atterrir en plein dans la tête, dans son front.

« On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il à Yassen.

\- Va falloir se débarrasser de lui en espérant que les autres ne soient pas dans le coin et tu cours aussi vite que tu peux.

\- C'est tout ? Les doigts dans le nez quoi.

\- Si on veut, rit Yassen. »

Le russe réfléchit à un plan B. L'homme pouvait être n'importe où et pire dans un angle mort.

« Sors de là, Cosaque ! cria-t-on. »

Yassen se figea. Personne hormis à Scorpia ne l'appela ainsi. A la surprise se mêla la colère. Alors c'était Scorpia qui était derrière cette histoire ? John et lui y avaient pensé et c'était confirmé.

« On ne vous fera pas de mal, ni à toi ni au gamin. On veut juste qu'Hunter soit plus coopératif.

\- Après tout, il est le meilleur ! siffla un autre. »

Yassen se tourna d'un bond pour voir un homme près d'eux. Il pointait une arme sur Alex avec un sourire entendu.

« Sois gentil, Cosaque, jette ton couteau et le flingue et avance. »

Yassen serra les poings avant de laisser tomber ses armes. L'homme fit un signe du bout de son canon pour les inviter à sortir. Alex le fusilla du regard avant d'avancer.

« Le chef sera ravi de vous voir, vraiment.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait un tour à Malagosto, rétorqua Yassen.

\- Tu verras, ça a beaucoup changé depuis ton départ.

\- C'est devenu plus vivant ?

\- Un peu. »

Yassen tourna les yeux vers Alex pendant que l'homme riait. Le tireur de tout à l'heure sortit de sa cachette et pointa son arme sur les deux. Ils avançaient sur la terrasse de la piscine. Ils étaient à la hauteur de la table.

« Pas de coup foireux, Cosaque.

\- Shangai, quelle surprise, railla le Russe. »

Alex regardait les trois hommes. Celui derrière eux boitait légèrement et son visage était déformé. Plus vieux, sans doute l'âge de son père. Le dénommé « Shangai » était asiatique, du même âge que Yassen sans doute. Les trois hommes semblaient bien se connaître, surtout les deux plus jeunes. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Yassen et il frissonna quand il lut sur ses lèvres un « Cours ».

Il hésita une seconde avant de se retourner et de courir à en perdre haleine. Derrière lui, Yassen venait d'attraper une chaise pour frapper celui qui les tenait en joug derrière. Une balle le frôla et lui entailla légèrement le bras, une simple éraflure.

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir Yassen aux mains avec ses agresseurs. Un coup de feu partit à nouveau et un cri s'en suivit. Il frissonna en priant qu'il ne s'agisse pas du russe. Alors qu'il prenait le petit chemin, une ombre se dressa devant lui pour lui barrer la route.

« Bouge pas, le mioche. »

Alex s'arrêta. Il attendit que l'homme descende du parapet et donna un coup de pied dans le pot de fleurs. Les éclats et la terre s'éparpillèrent et l'autre glissa. Il jura et Alex en profita pour reprendre sa course mais son agresseur, après s'être relevé, s'était élancé à sa poursuite. Alex ne se dirigeait pas vers la remise mais plutôt sur la route en espérant ne pas rencontrer d'autres hommes. Une fois sur le chemin de terre, il entendit une voiture. La chance était de son côté. Il reconnut l'austin rouge de monsieur Flattey, leur voisin le plus proche à deux kilomètres. Il courut et se mit en travers de la route. Flatey manqua de se le prendre et pilla devant lui.

« Alex ! Par tous les saints, tu es fou ! gronda le vieil homme. »

Flattey les avait accompagnés, son père et lui, à la pêche un jour. Ça avait été amusant pour le jeune garçon. Flattey était un expert de la pêche à la mouche.

« Monsieur Flattey, vous pourriez m'amener à l'hôpital ? Mon père a eu un problème. »

L'homme regarda Alex livide et essoufflé. Il hocha vigoureusement de la tête et lui fit signe de grimper. L'austin démarra aussi vite qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

Alex jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur pour voir deux silhouettes rentrer dans le jardin. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Ils auraient pu le tuer ou le capturer avec monsieur Flattey mais ils n'avaient rien tenté.

Il fallait qu'il trouve son père pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis il se demanda comment lui annoncer pour Yassen... le garçon espérait que le Russe ne soit pas mort. Comment son père réagirait-il à la perte de son amant ? Il lâcha un lourd soupir alors que la voiture filait droit vers la ville.


	7. Chapter 7

**.: Contrat sur tête :.**

**Chapitre 07**

**Auteur :** Shali

**Rating :** de G à PG-13

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Alex Rider_ appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz.

**Note :** Spoilers pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient lu ou vu que _Stormbreaker_ puisque cette histoire se centre autour d'une certaine personne (d'où une certaine liberté sur la base).

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Monsieur Flattey avait insisté pour accompagner Alex à l'hôpital mais le garçon avait réussi à s'en défaire. Il lui avait dit que John n'aimerait certainement pas voir autant de monde s'inquiéter pour lui d'autant plus que le médecin n'avait rien précisé au téléphone. Le garçon remercia le vieil homme et entra dans l'hôpital, immense bâtisse grise.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, il se précipita vers la cabine téléphonique. Il composa le numéro de son père et attendit, se rongeant les sangs. John décrocha et Alex lui demanda où il se trouvait. Son père s'inquiéta mais répondit. Alex raccrocha après un « Je te rejoins ».

Il se précipita dans la rue et courut en direction du centre commercial qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la grande avenue. Il lui faudrait quinze minutes pour le rejoindre et le garçon courut à en perdre haleine. Son père était debout, près de l'entrée du magasin, sans chariot, et se précipita vers lui quand il le vit débouler au coin de la rue.

« Alex, tu vas bien ?

\- On... des hommes nous sont tombés dessus, commença Alex complètement essoufflé. »

Son père le fit s'asseoir sur une des marches pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

« Ils étaient armés et savaient qui était Grego-Yassen. Ils... ils l'ont appelé « Cosaque » et lui en a appelé un « Shanghai ». Ils nous ont tirés dessus et Yassen... Papa... je crois qu'il est...

\- Yassen n'est pas mort, Alex, gronda John dont le sang battait les tempes. »

Son père se redressa et serra ses poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Alex le fixa, cherchant à comprendre.

« Qui sont-ils ? Scorpia ?

\- Oui, murmura John. Les responsables de la bombe... »

Alex se raidit. Ces hommes étaient responsables de la mort de sa mère et de la disparition de son père. Une colère sourde monta en lui.

« Mais... pourquoi ? Et Yassen ?

\- Alex, ils veulent désirent quelque chose de moi, avoua John en baissant son regard sur son fils. Ils viennent de passer à l'étape supérieure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Il se leva pour se planter devant son père. Il voulait l'aider. Son visage montrait une expression déterminée et inflexible. Il ne laisserait pas John le mettre de côté.

« Toi, tu rentres à Londres et tu n'en bouges pas.

\- Mais papa ! Je-

\- C'est un ordre.

\- Et tu vas faire comment ? S'ils ont Yassen, qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas essayer de me kidnapper ? Je serais plus en sécurité en restant près de toi et je pourrais t'aider, Blunt... Blunt aussi ? »

Il avait dit ça avec hésitation. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ça, c'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche mais son père sembla considérer l'idée.

La pluie, Yassen avait des souvenirs heureux des jours de pluie. Il avait rencontré John un jour où la pluie tombait fortement. Il venait tout juste d'être sorti de Russie. John avait ri en le regardant et traité de « chien mouillé ». Yassen l'avait mal pris jusqu'à se voir dans la glace de la salle de bain : il était trempé, le teint pale, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Ses vêtements étaient dans un sale état, troués par endroit. Un clochard, avait-il pensé, mais cet homme aux cheveux blonds avait pris soin de lui. Et les jours de missions, quand ils rentraient trempés par l'orage et qu'ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre d'hôtel, John l'effeuillait avant de le pousser dans la baignoire où les attendait un bain bien chaud. L'anglais le lavait avec douceur et souvent ils faisaient l'amour avec passion et parfois une certaine brutalité qui leur plaisait. Oui, Yassen aimait la pluie, elle lui rappelait John.

Sauf peut-être aujourd'hui. On l'avait jeté dans une sorte de puits sombre et humide. Une grille bloquait l'entrée du trou et laissait pénétrer la pluie. Les gouttes lui tombaient sur le visage. Le sol était un amas de pierres plus ou moins polies. Il grimaça en essayant de se relever. La douleur refoula dans son bras, sans doute avait-il une fracture à cause du coup que Shanghai lui avait infligé. Il se releva comme il put pour aller s'adosser contre le mur dans un soupir soulagé.

Il leva les yeux et vit un peu de lumière au-dessus de lui, à travers la grille. S'il pleuvait, c'était impossible de savoir l'heure exacte mais il devait y avoir des projecteurs braqués au-dessus de lui. Il défit comme il peut sa chemise et s'en fit une écharpe pour tenir son bras douloureux. Ses yeux s'habituèrent assez vite à la pénombre ambiante. L'endroit lui était familier. Et pour cause : sur un des murs, il y avait son nom écrit à la main, avec des lettres de sang. Il était dans les geôles de Scorpia dans le complexe de Malagosto, leur centre d'entraînement italien.

« Bonjour, Cosaque, dit une voix de femme à la petite fenêtre de la cellule. Comment te portes-tu ?

\- Bonjour, Julia. Comme un charme ! Si je pouvais, je t'étranglerais bien mais je suis incapable de me lever grâce à tes bons soins.

\- De rien, siffle-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Que veux-tu à John ?

\- Oh trois fois rien.

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffit d'essayer de le tuer ? D'avoir tué Helen ? cracha Yassen.

\- Hum sans vouloir paraître enfantine, c'est John qui a trahi en premier notre confiance.

\- Tu crèveras avant la fin ! gronde le russe. »

Julia éclata de rire aux paroles de l'ex-agent.

« Tu mangeras dans une heure, profites-en bien ! »

Elle referma la petite trappe et laissa Yassen de nouveau seul dans cette cellule froide et humide. Pour sûr qu'il allait choper la mort si on ne lui apportait pas une couverture.

Alan Blunt était comme à son habitude installé à son bureau. Il venait d'arriver et il soupira en voyant le nombre impensable de courriels auxquels il lui faudrait répondre dans l'heure. Et aucune chance de demander à madame Jones de s'en occuper. Il était le directeur, c'était à lui de s'occuper du relationnel avec les politiques.

Plongé dans sa rédaction, il grogna quand l'interphone sonna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Le jeune Alex Rider désire vous voir, annonça la secrétaire. »

Alex Rider, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir ?

« Faites le entrer. »

Blunt se leva et s'approcha de la porte pour accueillir leur petit prodige. Il était bien le fils de son père, c'était à n'en pas douter. Les Rider étaient doués et c'était dans leurs gênes même s'ils mourraient jeunes..

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand la secrétaire ouvrit la porte sur le garçon.

« Alex, mon petit, que puis-je pour toi ? »

Alex entra et lui serra la main. Tout avait été minuté. C'était tellement prévisible avec le MI-6.

« A moi rien... mais à lui, plein de choses !

\- Pardon ? »

Blunt n'eut le temps de rien qu'on le ceintura et qu'on plaça un couteau sous sa gorge.

« Un mot et vous y passez, murmura froidement la personne dans son dos. »

Le directeur avala difficilement mais hocha la tête. Devant lui, Alex souriait, apparemment content de lui.

« Alex, apporte une chaise à monsieur Blunt.

\- Okay. »

Blunt suivit du regard le garçon. Ce dernier traîna un siège, laissant des marques sur la moquette grise du bureau. On assit Blunt et il soupira.

« Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire ? souffla Blunt en fixant Alex.

\- Oui.

\- Mon cher Alan, laissez Alex tranquille, dit la personne toujours dans le dos de Blunt. »

A cette façon familière de lui parler, Blunt frémit. Il osa tourner la tête et son visage se décomposa, devenant livide.

« Im-impossible...

\- Et pourtant c'est bien moi.

\- On vous croyait mort, nous avons récupéré l'épave de l'avion et...

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

\- Si nous avions su à l'époque...

\- Scorpia aurait à nouveau agi pour me tuer et Alex y serait sans doute passé. »

Blunt ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Son visage reprit des couleurs, le choc passant, et il sembla se perdre dans une réflexion profonde. Il leva les yeux quand Alex se plaça à côté de son père. Ils étaient si semblables malgré la différence d'âge, seuls leurs yeux les trahissaient. Il ne manquait plus que ce regretté Ian pour compléter le tableau et Blunt aurait eu devant lui les meilleurs agents de Sa Majesté. Un trio de choc invincible.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, John ?

\- Scorpia a kidnappé Yassen.

\- Oh ! Et en quoi cela m'avance ?

\- Je veux le récupérer.

\- Et donc vous avez fait appel à moi pour ça.

\- Pas seulement. J'aimerais vous donner l'occasion de dénoncer Scorpia au grand jour.

\- Nous avons déjà essayé, cela n'a jamais fonctionné. Preuve en est : nous vous croyions mort alors que vous étiez sensé refaire votre vie en France.

\- Cette fois, cela sera différent. Ils me font du chantage, l'enlèvement de Yassen n'est qu'une autre sorte de pression pour me faire accepter.

\- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas un piège pour vous tuer ?

\- Il y a également cette option mais ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin de mes... talents.

\- Donc mon service servirait à ?

\- A assurer nos arrières et récolter les lauriers. Je pense qu'ils ont emmené Yassen à Malagosto. Nous connaissons tous cette infrastructure mais des choses ont dû changer depuis.

\- Assurément. Nous les surveillons régulièrement. »

Alex était debout à côté de son père et suivait l'échange. Il se sentait privilégié. Jamais il n'avait vu Blunt parler à un homme d'égal à égal et cet entretien était ce genre de conversation. John Rider n'était pas qu'un simple agent secret. Il gonfla son torse de fierté.

« Et vous pensez que ça marchera ? demanda Blunt après que John eut exposé son plan.

\- Nous ferons le maximum pour que cela fonctionne. »

Blunt rit, amusé. John n'avait pas changé, pensa-t-il en faisant quelques pas.

« Et pour votre fils ? »

Alex se tendit à ses mots. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son père. John regarda tour à tour Blunt et Alex. Un soupir passa discrètement ses lèvres.

« Il fera parti du plan, je n'ai pas envie d'un invité surprise.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- N'est-ce pas vous qui avez commencé à l'introduire dans le métier ? »

Blunt se crispa légèrement mais ne dit rien. Alex tentait de réprimer un grand sourire alors que son père annonçait clairement qu'il allait l'amener avec lui. Il ne resterait pas sur la touche. Il savait que cela allait être dangereux mais cela le serait encore plus s'il restait en arrière. Il ne voulait pas que son père s'inquiète de son sort alors qu'il serait dans un coin perdu en Italie.

« Je suis certain que Smithers aura quelques gadgets pour vous deux, annonça Blunt en tirant légèrement sur son col de chemise. »

John lui sourit en retour.

« Personne dans ce service ne doit savoir que je suis en vie.

\- Nous sommes d'accord dans ce cas. »

Blunt se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Alex ira seul trouver notre ingénieur.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, papa, je récupère les objets ! »

John lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. Il salua alors son ancien directeur et se recula vers la fenêtre. Alex lui fit un petit signe de la main, indiquant qu'ils se retrouveraient tout à l'heure. John disparut alors. Blunt tourna les yeux vers l'adolescent. Seul un Rider pouvait pénétrer aussi impunément dans le bâtiment des services secrets

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

\- Oui !

\- Et cela fait longtemps... qu'il a repris contact avec toi ?

\- Un moment.

\- Et que penses-tu de Gregorovich ? »

Alex se tendit à la question. Blunt était apparemment au courant de leur relation.

« Mon père a l'air bien avec lui.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout. »

Blunt soupira. Il appuya sur l'interphone et appela sa secrétaire.

« Veuillez conduire notre jeune ami auprès de Smithers. »

Elle hocha la tête et fit signe à Alex de la suivre. Le garçon lui emboîta le pas après avoir salué Blunt. Il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui cette fois-ci. Les couloirs étaient déprimants : d'un gris souris pour le sol et d'un blanc pour les murs. Des néons éblouissants éclairaient le chemin. Il n'y avait aucun tableau, aucune plante, rien qui aurait pu donner à cet endroit une touche de vie. Même le tailleur bleu marine de la secrétaire semblait assorti au décor. Ses pas résonnaient dans ce silence de mort.

« Il n'y a personne ici ?

\- Oh si mais ils travaillent tous à l'étage du dessous. »

Elle appela l'ascenseur. Déprimant lui aussi.

« Mais la plupart sont en mission.

\- Oh. »

Il mit les mains dans ses mains et attendit que l'engin les amène au sous-sol. Le repère de l'inventeur. Il aimait bien Smithers. C'était un homme à l'imagination débordante et qui adorait construire des gadgets étonnants. Il sursauta quand une détonation fit trembler les murs. La secrétaire le regarda avant de courir jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire. L'alarme venait de sonner. La porte s'ouvrit et de la fumée sortit de la pièce.

« Smithers ?

\- Tout va bien, toussa un homme en sortant. »

Il s'éventa et s'essuya le visage avec sa blouse anciennement blanche.

« Par tous les saints, Smithers, qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle en coupant l'alarme.

\- Oh trois fois rien, c'est juste mon vieux grille-pain qui a rendu l'âme. Oooh Alex, mon jeune ami.

\- Bonjour, m'sieur.

\- Je suis bien heureux de te voir ! J'ai plein de choses à te montrer. Tu sais depuis ta mission, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur des objets pour les ado !

\- Smithers ! tempéta la secrétaire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Marjorie, ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Marjorie vira au rouge, en colère et tourna les talons.

« Je testais une nouvelle solution pour mes chewing-gum, avoua Smithers avec un regard malicieux. En plus des classiques deux couleurs qui explosent quand on les réunit, je voulais améliorer le concept mais je crois que j'ai encore du travail !

\- Je pense, accorda Alex en entrant dans le laboratoire. »

Le système de ventilation venait de nettoyer toutes les fumées mais l'atelier avait bien besoin d'un bon nettoyage.

« Je crois que tu as besoin de mes inventions !

\- Oui.

\- Hum alors laisse-moi te montrer ce que j'ai. »

L'inventeur ouvrit plusieurs placards et tiroirs et sortit plein d'objets différents. Il y avait un Ipod qui faisait scanner et qui pouvait envoyer les informations sur un terminal. Un critérium dont les mines étaient des aiguilles recouvertes d'un poison anesthésiant et d'une gomme qui pouvait allumer un feu quand on la frottait. Un tube de colle forte, très forte. Smithers lui avoua que la chaise devant le bureau était à présent partie intégrante du sol. Il y avait encore une bonne dizaine de créations toutes plus étranges et impensables les unes les autres. Smithers confia un certain nombre de ses gadgets au jeune homme.

Ce dernier partit rejoindre son père dans un hôtel de seconde zone. Il trouva John sous la douche. Il s'assit sur l'un des deux lits, télévision allumée. Son père sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir.

« Smithers m'a refilé plein de trucs sympa !

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit John en s'asseyant sur son propre lit.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- J'ai bossé une fois avec lui mais c'était il y a fort longtemps. Il n'était qu'assistant à l'époque. Je crois qu'il bossait dans un fastfood avant de se faire remarquer par le MI-6.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il servait des burgers la journée et inventait la nuit, dit John en haussant les épaules. »

Alex resta sans voix. Une image insolite se dessina dans son esprit : celle de Smithers portant une casquette de mauvais goût d'un fastfood classique, un tablier blanc, un short avec un polo immonde et une paire de baskets dont les chaussettes seraient trop hautes. Il frissonna. Comment ce type avait-il été découvert par l'Agence ? C'était un mystère.

« Alex, tu promets de m'obéir quoi qu'il arrive ? demanda John avec sérieux.

\- Oui papa. Mais tu sais je...

\- Je sais très bien mais Scorpia est une organisation dangereuse. J'ai déjà perdu ta mère à cause d'eux, je ne voudrais pas te perdre. »

Il tendit la main et caressa la joue de son fils avec un sourire doux. Il avait les yeux d'Helen.

« Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je l'espère, Alex, je l'espère.

\- Que feras-tu quand on aura récupéré Grego-Yassen ? Blunt sait que tu es vivant maintenant.

\- Oh je ne sais pas. Peut-être me trouver un petit chalet dans les Pyrénées où tu viendrais me voir à chaque vacances ?

\- C'est loin...

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu as une vie ici, tu as des amis et tu as Jack ? Finis l'école ici et après... on verra ? Peut-être auras-tu envie de faire des études !

\- Peut-être, oui. »

Alex semblait déçu même s'il comprenait son père. John ne pouvait pas rester ici, à Londres. Si Scorpia l'avait retrouvé, qui sait ce que pouvaient faire les autres agences ou organisations ? John avait causé pas mal de dégâts un peu partout.

Il sursauta quand le téléphone portable de son père sonna. John fronça des sourcils et décrocha. A sa façon de répondre, Alex sut qu'il s'agissait de Scorpia.

« Entendu. »

John raccrocha et son regard semblait perdu dans le vague. Il réfléchissait.

« Reste dans cette chambre, demain.

\- Tu as rendez-vous avec eux ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont te dire ce qu'ils attendent de toi ?

\- Je l'espère, fils. »

John s'excusa et sortit sur le balconnet de la chambre. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et pria Dieu que Yassen ne soit pas mort. Julia était une vipère et il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Même si elle savait qu'échanger Yassen contre un service était une chose qui le prenait à la gorge, elle était capable des pires tortures rien que pour se venger. Elle n'avait jamais digéré que Yassen partage sa vie.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Même s'il semblait confiant, John doutait. Il doutait de la réussite de son plan mais il se dit qu'il devait avoir confiance et même s'il n'aimait pas cette idée, Alex serait sans doute une pièce importante dans l'équation.


End file.
